Pokemon: Naruto Version
by Demory
Summary: An SI/OC dies and is reincarnated into the Naruto world with the ability to create Pokemon and use all their moves and abilities. The SI/OC will be overpowered so if you don't like these kind of stories don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **Authors Note: This is going to be my second fanfic so I hope that my writing is significantly better. I plan on making my si/oc overpowered so if you don't like it I may come around to making an alternate version where she is more limited. Now with that out of the way please enjoy the story and feel free to review and subscribe.**

Hi there, my name is Rika and I'm a 3-month-old baby who's a current resident of the Hidden Leaf Orphanage. I live in the magical world of ninja's where everyone has a power known as chakra, giving them superhuman abilities like breathing fire and running faster than bullets. I had always dreamt of living in a fantasy world such as this, where I could learn to do all these wonderful things and more, but now that I actually got my wish I sorely regret making it. I want to go back to my old world, where everything made sense and no one had powers that could destroy entire villages at will.

That's right, I had lived in a different world without supernatural powers before I died and got reincarnated here, in the Elemental Nations, specifically in Konoha.

My name was Kristy Savahna, and I was a 28 years old woman when I died. I was just an ordinary math teacher, working to make money to pay off my bills and putting up with my annoying students until the weekend came around. I hated my job, the children were terrible, always getting on my nerves with their stupid teenage drama and they always ended up bringing their problems to me. I was required by law to listen to all their problems and file a report about it to the School Board, which usually ends up taking hours and this is after I'm supposed to be done for the day and it happens quite frequently. The only reason why I got this job is because the pay is good and I get the whole summer and other holidays off, with pay.

The day I died came totally unexpected. It was just like any other day, I unluckily got picked for lunch duty and spent my entire lunch watching over a whole cafeteria of immature children. I just stood there playing Pokémon Go on my phone when suddenly people around me started screaming. I turned around and almost pissed myself when I saw a student walk into the cafeteria with an AK-47. I instantly recognized him as Billy Madison, a well-known bully victim. He probably got fed up with the school for doing nothing about the bullying and decided to take matters into his own hands.

I took in a deep shaky breath, trying to rein in my terror and walked slowly towards him. "Billy, I know that you don't want to hurt anybody, please put the gun down and we can talk about it."

Billy narrowed his eyes at me, I could see him getting red with rage and he snapped. "Talk! You want to talk about it! When has talking ever solved my problem! I'm sick and tired of talking about it! You never did anything about it before so I'm going to do something about it and you can't do anything to stop me!" He raised his gun towards me. "Come on Billy, this isn't-" I surprise him by tackling him to the ground. The instant I landed on him the gun went off, " **Bang!** " I freeze from my place on top of him and felt an incredible pain in my chest. The whole cafeteria was in an eerie silence and I rolled off him onto the floor and a puddle of blood started to form around my body. Once everyone saw my bleeding form they stared screaming and running around in panic, while Billy let go of the gun and kneeled by my side, "I'm so sorry! It wasn't supposed to be this way!" He was crying, I could see the intense guilt he had and I tried to calm him down. When I opened my mouth to speak I spat up blood, I felt the most intensive pain of my entire life and blacked out.

"Ugh" I groan, opening my eyes showing blurred vision and I slowly started to get up. It takes a few moments for me to regain my bearings and my vision finally cleared up, letting me take notice of where I was. My surroundings were hard to described in mere words, this place was consumed in darkness, but still retained an unnatural glow to it allowing me to see. I wondered where and why I was I here until it hit me on the head like a ton of bricks, "Shit, that little bastard killed me!" While he didn't mean to kill me he still did it! He had no right bringing a gun to school! He should've just had his parents sue the school or something instead of decided to kill off his bullies. His life is over now, he will definitely spends years in prison and if/when he gets out he would never find a good job with his criminal record.

I sigh, "Well whatever happens to him now is completely out of my hands. He was willing to put innocent people in danger just to achieve his revenge so he has to pay the consequences." While I may feel a little bit of pity for him, he knew what he was getting into when he brought that gun to school. He was a grade "A" student and he gave up his promising future just so he could kill a couple of bullies, who never even did anything that bad to warrant being killed.

I decide to forget about him and began to walk around aimlessly, searching for anything that stood out in this never-ending void. I don't know how long I've been walking, it could be days or weeks but I never got tired from walking or hungry from not eating. After a while I eventually spotted a bright light way off into the distance. Having grown excited by spotting something different I ran as fast as I could and eventually made it to the bright light.

When I got a closer look at it I was amazed, there was a border between the darkness and light dividing them. It was weird, the light half didn't brighten the darkness at all and the dark half didn't cast any shadows on the light side. It defied all logic. I guess there's nothing really logical about the afterlife after all. I stayed to admire it for a couple of minutes before deciding to explore the light side.

As I was walking I suddenly heard a weird noise, "mew" I looked around trying to spot what made that noise and a blue blur appeared before me. I jumped back in surprise, and dropped my jaw when I saw what was in front of me. "Holy shit!" Right in front of me was the Legendary Pokémon Mew, but it was not just any Mew, it was a shiny blue Mew. It tilted its head at me "mew" and all I could do was stare in awe. This was awesome! A real life Pokémon! I raised my hands to pet it and once I did if felt an unimaginable amount of pain all over my body.

I felt like someone set my body on fire and they were using a jackhammer on my head. I suddenly saw flashes of memory of the Mew in my head and a bunch of knowledge was crammed painfully into my head. The pain was so intense it kept me going in and out of consciousness for what seems like forever and when the pain finally stopped, I was out like a light.

When I finally regained conciseness I found myself in a small, damp place with squishy wall. I quickly check my self over and saw that my hands and feet were smaller, along with an umbilical cord attached to my stomach. I immediately recognized what was happening to me. I was in some random woman's womb and I was being reincarnated as a baby. I was about to panic when suddenly I saw more flashes of Mew's memory. Apparently it died and the only way for it to come back to life was for it to merge with my soul and reincarnate into a different world. To bad for it I was fully in charge of my body and mind, but I still retain all its knowledge and power. All I could do now was accept that I was given another chance at life and focus on what I should do after I'm born.

I hope that I don't develop its tail or ears, the people of this world might see me as some sort of demon and try to kill or experiment on me once I'm born. I don't know where I'm going to be born, Mew just picked a random universe without checking. Hopefully it's a peaceful place like the Pokémon world and not something like Attack On Titan or Akame ga Kill! If its one of those world there's a high chance of me dying and I would rather not be eaten alive by a titan. All could do to pass the time was going through Mew's memories, there's no telling how long I have to wait until I'm born.

During my search I found out that the Mew species were the very first Pokémon to exist and that they were responsible for creating most of the Pokémon. I had always assumed that Arcues would be the very first Pokémon since it was hailed as the God of Pokémon and the creator of the Pokémon Universe. Hopefully now that I have Mew's DNA I'll be capable of making real life Pokémon all by myself. I could already picture it now, me with a full team of legendary Pokémon wiping the floor with the Pokémon league champions and becoming a real Pokémon Master, unlike that failure Ash. My thoughts were interrupted when the walls around me started to constrict.

What happened next could only be described as a disgusting and painful experience for me. It was easy for me to act like a baby and cry since the lights were too intense for my new baby eyes, hurting them. After I was handed of to a nurse to clean me of the doctor started to panic, "We're losing her! I'll try to stop the bleeding while you get a blood replenishing pill." The nurse took me away form my mom's room and placed me in one of those baby incubators. I was kept there for about two weeks before I was put in the orphanage. Sadly my new mom passed away and the doctors gave me a name in her place, naming me Rika.

It has been a total of three months since I have been reborn here and I finally found out where I was. After hearing and seeing enough clues from around the orphanage I gathered enough information to come to a single conclusion. I was reincarnated into the world of "Naruto", specifically in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Why did I have to be born in Konoha? Why couldn't I have been reborn in a regular world where there were no super powered killers? Was I born before or after the Kyuubi attack? I don't want to live here! While watching "Naruto" on the TV was entertaining I never actually wanted to be in this world. There's no way I'm ever going to become a ninja for this village. I have high moral standards and they included no killing, unless absolutely necessary. I rather become a merchant or a stripper, anything is way better than becoming a shinobi. Maybe if I practice my new powers hard enough I could develop a way to leave this world. Since the Mew species created the time/space legendary Pokémon maybe I could learn how to use their powers to travel to a different world.

I stopped those train of thoughts when I saw another flash of Mew's memory. Mew's memories showed me that even if I could manipulate time and space I would still be bound to this world. The only reason why the Mew could travel here from its original world was because when it died its soul went to the afterlife, which is connected to all universes. The only way I could escape this world is through death. Mew was lucky I was there to merge with it because if I weren't it would have lost it's remaining power and faded away. There is no way I'm going to kill myself just so I could escape, there's no guarantee I could leave the afterlife again.

I hang my head down in defeat and give a sigh of resignation. Hopefully I can avoid the canon events and just keep to myself. When I save enough money I'll leave this place and find a nice isolated location to settle down on. I will not be staying in Konoha as I don't have a death wish. The kyuubi attack, Sand and Sound invasion, and Nagato cratering Konoha is something that I wish to avoid. All I have to do is remain incognito and make sure that the Hokage, Danzo, Orochimaru and other dangerous people have no idea of my existence and I'll be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **Authors note: If anyone has any good ideas please tell me and I might implement it in the story. Now with that said please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

It has been a week since I found out that I was reborn in Konoha and I discovered a few things about myself. The first thing was when the matron had showed me a reflection of myself in the mirror. Long gone was my messy black hair and dull brown eyes. Starring back at me was a baby with shiny blue hair, sea blue eyes, and light blue markings surrounding the eyes. The markings looked kind of like eye shadow, but I knew that it wasn't and I would have known if someone put makeup on me.

The second thing was that I had both chakra and aura, with the aura being easier to control. I didn't plan on messing with my chakra anytime soon as anything could go wrong and I could accidently kill myself. Aura on the other hand was not so dangerous. The memories of Mew's previous experiences with it gave me all the knowledge I needed to know in order to manipulate it safely.

I decided that when I become more experienced with my psychic type powers I would find someone who attends the academy and extract the knowledge of chakra from their head. If that doesn't work I could just ask them for some help or their old academy books on manipulating chakra. They would just assume that I was going to join the academy in the future and would help me with no problem. These are my only options in learning about chakra because I can't just go to the library and check out a book on chakra. The Hokage probably has that place monitored by shinobi 24/7, preventing and reporting on people checking out certain books, with the chakra section being heavily guarded.

If they saw me there and reported it to the Hokage he might develop an unhealthy interest in me and force me to attend the ninja academy. If all my attempts fail I'm fully prepared to forget learning about chakra completely. It wasn't something that I really needed to know as I already had aura, but using aura may cause unwanted attention to myself in the future.

I then began thinking of what I wanted to do with my new life. Maybe I could use my grass type powers to grow exotic fruits and vegetables and sell them for absurd prices. I drooled as I thought of all the possible ways I could use my powers to make a lot of money. Then I thought of rewriting and selling certain books like lord of the rings and other famous books and become a famous author. If I did that I would become rich very fast and the ninjas would leave me alone, thinking that I was just a weak girl who wrote books for a living.

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when I suddenly felt a heavy pressure push down on me. **"ROAR"** a loud terrifying noise shook the whole orphanage and I froze in terror. Shit! The kyuubi's attacking now, I don't know what to do! I quickly used **'Calm Mind'** and began to rationalize what I should do. Even with Mew's godlike powers I'm still a baby and I'll die the instant I get too close to the kyuubi. **"ROAR"** this roar was laced with so much powerful that it made the orphanage collapse.

I instinctively used **'Protect'** conjuring up a green barrier to protect myself and I was able to come out of the wreckage unscathed, but I couldn't say the same for the others. Once the green barrier faded I looked around for the other kids and the matron, but they were all buried under debris. Tears stared to roll down my face and I started crying loudly. Why did this have to happen them! They were all just innocent children. As I continued crying a genin heard my cries and quickly picked me up. He immediately rushed me to a shelter and handed me to a random woman. She tried calming me down, but it didn't work and I ended up crying all night until I passed out.

The next morning I found myself at the hospital with the other orphans. It was overflowed with injured people and some of the civilians had to volunteer to take care of us because the hospital staff was overwhelmed. We were kept there for a couple of days to ensure that kyuubi's miasmic chakra did not cause any permanent damage to us and once we were cleared we got dropped off at our new orphanage.

The new orphanage was filled to the brim with children and some of the older kids were forced to sleep on the floor. It was very noisy and the kids never stopped crying, stressing out the orphanage caretakers. I was deeply depressed and continued to mourn, not coming out of my funk until after a couple of months.

After some time had passed I finally accepted that there was nothing I could have done to save them. Right now I was really weak, and if I had to guess my strength in Pokémon Game terms I would be a level 1. If I ever wanted to survive in this messed up world I would have to start training with my powers right now. The kyuubi's attack showed me that I could be put into a dangerous situation at anytime and I had to be prepared for anything.

Every time I knew that no one was paying attention to me I would practice my powers. I mainly practiced my psychic powers, levitating my toys and probing the minds of the older kids. My probing went unnoticed by the children and I successfully learned how to read, write, and speak the language, though I won't try speaking until I'm at least 2 years old. Other than that the kids didn't have anything useful for me to learn, but when I probed the orphanage matron I did learn that at the age of 8 orphans, both civilian and ninja in training were allowed to move into their own apartment.

It was made this way so there would always be room for the new orphans at the orphanage. After the orphans turn 18 or find a job they're required by law to pay back the village what they owe, with a little interest. I planned to do this and once I did I will finally start creating my very first Pokémon.

I hate that I have to wait so long to do it but I can't exactly do it here. The matron would probably confiscate my Pokémon and take it to the Hokage, who would discover my abilities and force me to create more for the village and make me become a ninja. If I waited until I was alone in my own apartment I could make up a plausible story on how I found it. Right now I don't know what kind of Pokémon I want, but that can wait until later.

With that decided I trained my powers whenever I could in secret and blended in by acting like a normal baby. My training was going extremely slow as I was severely limited and I couldn't do any physical training until I was much older. All I could do now was be patient and use my time wisely.

 **Time skip**

5 years have passed and I was finally able to upgrade my training to something more serious. Under the disguise of playing I was able to run as much as I wanted and did pushups and squats in secret, which was really hard to do. Its not that the exercises were that hard to do, keeping it all a secret was. Apparently my appearance made me stand out and most of the kids were pining after my attention, following me wherever I go.

This set my training back quite a bit, luckily for me the matron began letting us explore the village all on our own. We were allowed to travel around the village as long as we were back by 7 pm for dinner. She told us that ninja were constantly watching the streets and if we ever got lost we could just ask them for their help. This both excited and scared me. Scared that I was always under constant surveillance and excited that I get to explore the village and get some real training in.

I decided to go to team 7's training field, knowing that it was not going to be used by anyone until Naruto graduated. Before I began training I used my aura to sense if anyone was nearby.

Once I know its all clear I began stretching not wanting to pull a muscle. I decided to practice with only one type a day and always do a minimum amount of physical exercise. I ran 5 laps around the training field and did a lot of pushups and squats, stopping only when I got too tired. After I did that I practiced my grass moves, mainly focusing on bullet seed, leaf blade, and razor leaf. I was able to use them all easily, but the speed I used them at was disappointingly slow. I stopped training at 4 pm and used the remaining time to explore the village.

 **Time skip**

This was my daily routine for 3 entire years and I was now 8 years old. I trained my hardest every day with different types from 8 am to 4 pm, and the rest of the time was spent exploring and relaxing. Today I was about to do the same thing before the matron stopped me. "Rika-chan, I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is your first day of school, which is from 7 am to 4 pm. If you try to skip classes or have failing grades you will lose all your privileges and you will be forced to come straight here after school to study. School is very important. If you ever want to find a good job you will have to do really well in school." At age my age orphans were given the choice of attending the ninja academy or civilian school, I obviously chose the latter.

I frowned and nodded my head "ok". While I didn't want to go back to school I knew it was necessary. If I wanted to find a good civilian job here I had to go to school and receive a diploma. "Good, now you can go play" she dismissed me and I walked outside. I'll just train harder after school to make up for lost time and I'll have to skip a couple of grades. It would be incredibly difficult to dumb myself down to stay on par with my age bracket. I was a pretty smart person and the teacher would easily see that I was sabotaging myself, bringing unwanted attention to me.

I decided to go up to the Hokage monument and lay down on the Yondaimie's head. I spent hours of my time cloud watching and thinking about my future. I don't really want to leave konoha, all I want is to avoid becoming a ninja and live a peaceful life. Maybe I could take trips outside of konoha when its about to get invaded by Orochimaru and Nagato. Other than those 2 events nothing really bad happens here. Even if I did chose to leave I wouldn't have a clue on where to go, as I knew nothing about this worlds geography. I stayed up here for a couple more hours before I used ' **Teleport'** to transport into an ally close to the orphanage. I decided that today was the day I would ask the matron if I could move out on my own. If I had not been so careless and actually checked my surroundings I would have spotted the blond haired boy who was staring wide eyed at the spot I just disappeared from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Pokemon**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, I keep running into mental blocks and I would really appreciate it if you gave me some suggestions. With that please said enjoy the story and subscribe.**

 **Naruto's POV**

I was walking down the street with an extra pep in my step and had a huge grin plastered on my face. Tomorrow was my first day at the academy and I was finally one step closer to achieving my dream of becoming Hokage. To make things even better, Hokage-jiji offered to treat me to Ichiraku's Ramen for dinner and I was allowed to eat as much ramen as I wanted, for free. I had some time to waste before Hokage-jiji got out of work and I decided to spend it on the Hokage Monument. It was a place where I could go to get away from the villagers hateful stares and clear my head. I would watch over the village from my most favorite spot, right on top of the Yondaime's head.

Once I got up to the Hokage monument I was surprised to see a blue haired girl laying down on my spot. I instantly recognized her as Rika, that weird girl from my orphanage. If I had to be completely honest with myself I held a certain amount of dislike for her. Don't get me wrong, its not like she was mean or anything like that, but the way she interacted with people irritated me. At the orphanage the kids would always ask for her to play with them and she actually went out of her way to avoid them. This frustrated me to no end. Why would she do that? I would kill to have one person to play with me and she practically had everyone throwing themselves at her and she ignored them. Maybe she was just really shy and needed someone to help her open up. I have never seen her speak to anyone besides the orphanage matron and even then their conversations were short and straight to the point.

I decided that I would give her a chance and ask for her to be my friend. As I was about to approach her she suddenly got up and disappeared in a blue flash. "What!" I starred dumfounded at the spot she disappeared from. Did she use a ninja technique, but why would she have any when she made it pretty clear to the matron that she was going to be a civilian? I came out of my shock and ran straight to Hokage-jiji, hoping that he could teach me the same jutsu as her.

 **Sarutobi's POV**

I was in the middle of talking to the elders, discussing the changes we wanted to make to the academy curriculum when all of a sudden Naruto-kun barges through the door . "Naruto-kun, I was in an important meeting can you please wait outside until I'm done." I sighed exasperatedly, I really needed to sit Naruto-kun down and teach him about manners and proper etiquette. "But jiji, I saw Rika on the monument and she disappear in a blue flash just like the stories said the Yondaime Hokage did, but only in the color blue. If a weak civilian girl like her could learn how to do it I, the future Hokage should be able to do it with no problem, so I want you to teach it to me. The elders and I froze in place, a civilian girl using the Fourth Hokage's most famous jutsu, preposterous.

"Naruto-kun, I can't teach it too you as I have no clue on how to perform it myself. Maybe she was playing a trick on you, there's no way-" "it wasn't a trick, she didn't even know I was there, you just don't want to teach it to me!" Naruto crossed his arms defiantly, making it clear he wouldn't leave until I taught it to him. I sigh tiredly, "How about we talk about this later. Right now I have some unfinished business to deal with. Go wait outside, I should be done in a couple of minutes and then we can go to Ichiraku Ramen. "Yay, Ramen!" Naruto ran out the door and slammed it shut.

Danzo cleared his throat, "Hurizen, even thought I don't particularly believe in what the jinchuuriki was saying we should still take precautions and have someone watch over the girl." I glared at Danzo, "His name is Naruto, use it, and I will have an Anbu tail her to see if she does anything unusual. Now lets get back to business, I know that we all have other matters to attend to." This rest of the meeting went by smoothly and I finally took Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen. The girl could wait, it's not like there's actually anything to worry about besides Naruto's overactive imagination.

 **Rika's POV**

My first day of civilian school was boring, but that was to be expected. I was an adult woman trapped in a little girl's body and I had already memorized most of the schools material by using my psychic powers to probe teachers and other civilian's heads. Konoha's Education System seemed to be way more lax than my old one in America. The school mainly focused on teaching kids the basics like how to read, write, and manage money. Once they turned 12 years old they are given the choice of leaving or staying in school. If they chose to leave, which most of them did, they would end up with mediocre jobs. Those jobs are usually working in restaurants or becoming a servant to a noble house. If the person was smart they would chose to stay in school for a couple more years. They would get specialized classes and would learn how to become doctors, businessmen, and other highly respected professions.

I thought about what I should be aiming for in the future and came to the conclusion of opening my own business. If I opened my own business I could do whatever I want and I could use stolen ideas from my old world to become successful and filthy rich. It may seem greedy of me to only think about money most of the time, but I have always dreamed of becoming rich. With money I could do whatever I want and I could hire ninja's to keep me safe from any danger.

My thoughts were interrupted when a ninja landed right in front of me and handed me a key. "I'm here to escort you to your new apartment. All of your possession have been moved there for you so you don't have to worry." I barely contained a smile. It was amazing how fast the matron was able to hook me up with an apartment.

Yesterday was when I had asked the matron if I could move out on my own. She told me that she only had to do a little bit of paperwork and she would have my key ready as soon as possible. If there's anyone I'm going to miss at the orphanage it's going to be the matron. I was so excited, I get a whole place to myself and I can finally create my own Pokémon.

Once we got to my door he handed me an envelope. "This is your orphan fund, you will be receiving one every month. Now that you're living alone you will have to pay for your own food, bills and other necessities. If you are shown to be incapable of taking care of yourself you will be taken back to the orphanage." With that said he vanished in a poof of smoke and I entered my new apartment. It was normal, if a bit bland, but I was just so happy to have one. I checked the kitchen and found that they were nice enough to leave me a pack of groceries to help me settle down. I ate an apple and started closing all the blinds and locked the door. I sat on the floor meditating, going through Mew's memories and after 10 long minutes I came across what I was looking for.

I got a knife form the kitchen and made an incision on the palm of my hand, making it bleed. I pictured the Pokémon I wanted to create and focused my aura into my spilling blood. My aura filled blood slowly started swirling around in the air and was consumed by a big ball of aura glowing brightly. I started to become light headed from losing so much blood and couldn't stop myself from falling unconscious.

"Ugh, I'm never doing that again". I groggily opened my eyes and used **"Recover"** to heal myself. As I sat up I felt a sudden weight on my lap. Looking down I could see a Pichu looking up to me with a concerned frown on his face "Chu". I couldn't stop myself from squealing like a fan girl and hugged him in my arms. I quickly set up a psychic link with him. " _Can you understand me?"_ He looked up happily at me, _"I do mommy"_ This is so cool, I have my own Pichu and he called me mommy, so cute! _"I'm going to name you Sparky, do you like it?"_ He jumps up excitedly in my arms, _"I love it mommy"_ I spent the next hour gushing over him and his stomach grumbled. _"Mommy I'm hungry"_ I take him to the kitchen and hand him an apple. He took a tiny bite and his eyes started to sparkle _"Wow this is yummy"_ He continued to ravage the apple until all that's left of it is the core and Yawned. _"Mommy I'm tired"_ I internally squealed in my head and brought him to my bed. I placed him on a pillow and slipped into bed, "goodnight Sparky" I cooed softly. _"Goodnight mommy"_ Sparky replied as his eyes drooped and fell asleep, snoring softly. Even though it was only 8 o'clock I still felt extremely exhausted from todays events and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning came and I was awoken by a hyper Sparky jumping on my stomach. _"Its morning, its time to wake up mommy."_ I look at my clock and see that its 5 in the morning and looked back at Sparky. Shit, I have school in 2 hours and I don't know what to do with him. I can't leave him here by himself, Wait a minute! I remember watching a couple of TV shows where a person brings an animal to a restricted place by keeping them in their backpack. All I have to do is remove some of books and Sparky should fit comfortably in there. Happy with the plan I came up with I grabbed Sparky and took him to the shower. Sparky was scared when water suddenly poured on him and released a thunder shock. Luckily I was used to shocking myself during training and barely even registered it. Sparky thought he seriously hurt me and started crying. It took 20 minutes for me to calm him down and the rest of the shower went without another incident.

After we both dried I set Sparky on the table along with my backpack. I gave him an apple with some milk and I made myself some cereal. Once I finished I put my bowl in the sink and explained the situation to Sparky. I told him that I had to hide him in my backpack or else some bad men would come and try to take him away from me. I felt extremely guilty when he started crying and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." I fixed my backpack so it would be comfortable for him and put in two apples in case he got hungry. "Ready" I asked him as I held my backpack open. He gained a determined look on his face and jumps in the bag, _"ready mommy."_ I zipped up the backpack, making sure to leave part of it open to let some air in so he could breath and carefully put it on my back. I take a shaky breath, trying to calm my nerves and slowly made my way to school, praying that no one discovered Sparky.

 **Anbu's POV**

I watched as the subject nervously made her way to school. From observing her mannerisms I could tell right away that she was hiding something. Another thing that tipped me off was the sudden movement that her backpack made at random times. I knew that those particular movements couldn't be a result of her slow walking, subject probably has an animal in her bag. I activated my byakugan and was surprised to see a strange creature in the subjects backpack. It had a weird energy, the instant I saw it I knew it was not chakra. There were no chakra pathways in it whatsoever and what surprised me even more was that the subject also had this same energy and her reserves were massive. They could probably match a seasoned jounin's chakra level, and it will eventually grow larger as she ages. I observed the subject a little closer and saw that she also had chakra, though I it was not as impressive as her other energy. Interesting, subject has an unknown blood limit and the strange creature was probably summoned by it. I decided that I had enough information for now and immediately went to the Hokage to report my findings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **Authors Note: Does anyone want my SI/OC to create another Pokémon? If you do please tell me and give me a couple of choices of which Pokémon I should pick, preferably a starter Pokémon. Now with that out of the way enjoy the story and subscribe.**

 **Sarutobi's POV**

I was sitting at my desk, smoking my pipe and doing paperwork when an Anbu appeared before me. I recognized him as the one I sent out 30 minutes ago to watch over Rika and gave him a questioning look. "Why are you here, shouldn't you still be observing the girl." The Anbu bowed, "Hokage-sama, the subject had a strange creature in her backpack and I highly suspect that she has a bloodline." This almost made me choke on my pipe, the girl has a bloodline! "Are you certain, what makes you so sure about this?" "When I activated my byakugan I saw that she had a strange source of energy besides her chakra and it could rival a jounin's chakra level." Once the Anbu finished explaining I just sat there flabbergasted. This girl had an unknown powerful bloodline and she was harboring a strange creature to her civilian school!

I snapped out of my shock and regained a serous expression. "I want you to inform the council that there's a meeting about this at 8, dismissed." The Anbu disappeared with a shunshin and I massaged my temples, what am I going to with this girl. Once the council hears about her having a bloodline they will be fighting tooth and nail for the rights to adopt her. I don't like that I have to inform the council about this, but the political backlash of me trying to hide this would be too sever. The Anbu who I ordered to tail her was a Hyuga and I knew that he would inform his clan, even without my consent.

Its pretty clear that she can't continue going to civilian school, the council would blow a gasket. I'm going to have her transferred to the ninja academy tomorrow, but first I have to make sure that this unknown creature is not a threat. I signaled for an Anbu to reveal himself, " I want you to go to the civilian school and watch over Rika and the animal in her backpack. If you see the animal about to attack someone I want you to step in, and if necessary kill it." "Hia Hokage-sama" and the Anbu disappeared in a burst of speed.

 **Rika's POV**

Finally school ended for the day and I successfully hid Sparky's presence. There may have been a few close calls but we managed to push through it. I waited until I reached the training field before letting Sparky out of my backpack and I gave him a hug. _"Did I do good mommy"_ Sparky had a hopeful look on his face. I kissed him on the check, "you did great, and as a reward were going to play." _"Yay!"_ Sparky jumped up cheering.

We spent most of the day running around, having lots of fun and I even trained him a little. His current moves were **thunder shock, thunder wave, thunder punch** , and **volt tackle**. I was happy with his current move set and planned to have him perfect these moves before teaching him anything else. As I was about to put Sparky back in my bag to go home an Anbu appeared before me.

I stood there in shock and Sparky glared at the Anbu with sparks coming off his cheeks. "Hokage-sama ordered me to bring you and your pet to the council meeting." I petted Sparky, trying to calm him down and picked him up. "It's going to be ok, lets go see what they want." Internally I was screaming in frustration in my head. How the hell did the Hokage find out! Sparky hugs me tightly and I take a deep breath. The Anbu put his hand on my shoulder and used shunshin to get us all the way to council chamber.

Once we got there I was put into the middle of the room and everyone was staring at Sparky and me. The council was compromised of clan heads, the Hokages advisers, Danzo, nobles and most importantly the Hokage. "Do you know why you were called here today," The Hokage questioned me. I prayed that this wasn't about my bloodline and that they wouldn't try to take Sparky away from me. "Because I brought Sparky to school today without asking the teacher for permission." The Hokage released a tired sigh, "Well that's one of the reasons. It has come to my attention that you have a powerful bloodline." I froze in place looking like a deer caught in headlights and the Hokage narrowed his eyes at me. Shit, they found out about my bloodline. There's no way they'll let me stay a civilian now.

People started whispering and the Hokage stared at me, "Would you be so kind as to explain what it does and give us a little demonstration." Even though he asked me politely I knew that he would not let me leave until I explained everything I knew.

"W-Well, it allows me to use multiple elements and it was how I created Sparky. I don't think it's a good idea for me to use it here. I don't want to damage this room or hurt anybody." Everyone gave me looks of disbelief while the Hokage walked over to the wall and flipped a switch. As soon as he did that part of the wall behind his seat parted and a huge TV came out. "How about this, one of my Anbu will take you to a training field that has video cameras and we'll watch you demonstrate your bloodline from here, sound good." All I could do was nod my head and an Anbu came and shunshin me to the training field.

I sat Sparky on a low tree branch and handed him the uneaten apple from my bag. "Stay here, I just have to demonstrate my abilities real quick". " _Ok mommy"_ I turned to the Anbu, "could you give me some targets to aim at." The Anbu created a shadow clone and pointed to it. "Thanks" he didn't respond to me and I got myself in a ready position. " **Ice beam"** a strong beam of ice shot out of my mouth and froze the shadow clone in ice and it dispelled.

I look over to the Anbu expectantly and he made another clone. I proceeded to demonstrate one move for each Pokémon type on the Anbu's clones and used the following; **thunderbolt, shadow ball, water gun, ember, razor leaf, gust, stone edge,** and **flash cannon.** I decided not to show all of the types as some would be too similar to another type and others wouldn't be considered an element by this world's standard. For my last move I used " **psychic"** to levitate the clone off the ground and threw it violently into a tree. I walk over to the tree and gently picked up a droopy-eyed Sparky and looked at the Anbu. "Done, what now". He came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder to shunshin us back to the council room. Once I was back in there everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and whispering excitedly to each other.

I shifted nervously in my position and Sparky yawned loudly. "Um, Hokage-sama may I please go home now. It's way past Sparky's bedtime and I have school tomorrow."

The Hokage got everyone's attention with a cough, "Yes, but you are going to be transferred to the ninja academy tomorrow. If Sparky behaves you can take him with you as your nin-animal. I'll have one of my shinobi escort you there in the morning, goodnight." He had a shinobi show me out of the building and I just stood there, looking down at me feet. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face and quickly used " **teleport"** to transport myself home. Not wanting to wake up Sparky with my crying I held it in and place him on a pillow. I went to lie down on my couch and silently cried into the cushion.

Dam it! I don't want to be a shinobi! I don't want to be a glorified killer! I want to be a civilian who only has to worry about finding a job and paying taxes. Not a shinobi who is constantly looking over their shoulder, knowing that they could be killed at any moment.

I sat up wiping tears and snot off my face and started to brainstorm. "Its too late to change things now. All I can do now is look for a legal loophole so I can quit being a shinobi as soon as possible." I needed to learn all the laws and rules of being a shonobi and find a legal way to escape service. I know one way to do this is to become pregnant, but I don't want to think about kids until I'm at least 20 years old. Shinobi normally graduate from the academy at 12 years old so I would have to remain a shinobi for 8 or more years. I would probably be forced to kill within that time span so that option is out. The only other way out is to cripple myself and I'm definitely not doing that.

I shook my head. "I should stop fretting over this for now and get some sleep. I have 4 years to figure something out." I got up and went to the kitchen to make myself some instant ramen for dinner and snuck into bed. Well, at least some good is going to come out of this. I get to learn how to use chakra and I don't have to hide Sparky in my backpack anymore.

 **Sarutobi's POV**

Once Rika left the council exploded into excited chatter, happy that Konoha had a new bloodline. This went on for a couple of minutes before Danzo banged his cane on the floor getting everyone's attention. "While its great news that Konoha has a new bloodline there is another important matter that needs to be addressed." I internally sigh, knowing where he was going with this. "The girl's current living arrangements are unacceptable, it would be dangerous for her to live in a insecure apartment all by herself. I would like to take her under my wing, where she would be protected and trained as a proper shinobi." After Danzo finished that statement everyone started yelling at the top of their lungs saying that they would be better fit to take care of Rika.

This is way worst than I first thought it would be. If I let one clan adopt Rika the others will call me out on favoritism. I tap my fingers on my desk trying to think of a solution before it clicks in my head "Quite!" Everyone immediately stopped yelling and looked at me. "Since bloodlines are a shinobi matter only the clan heads will be qualified to adopt her." This caused the nobles to grumble angrily and Danzo gave me an annoyed look. "Would all the clan heads who wish to adopt her please step forward." The clan heads that stepped forward were Tsume Inuzuka, Haishi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara and surprisingly enough Tsunade Senju.

Everyone was shocked that Tsunade would want to adopt Rika and I couldn't exclude myself. Getting over my shock I continued, " just picking one of you would be seen as favoritism so I came up with a solution. Rika will spend 2 weeks living with each of your clans and she will decide who she wants to stay with." They looked like they wanted about to argue, but they stayed silent. "First she will go with the Hyuga, second will be Inuzuka, third will be Nara, and last will be Senju, is everyone ok with this." They reluctantly nodded and I released a sigh, "Good, meeting adjourned" I banged my gavel and people slowly made there way out.

I was about to leave when Tsunade cut me off at the exit. "Sensei please allow me to adopt Rika, the other clans just want her to boost their own prestige. If she was with me I would never use her as a political pawn and actually do what's best for her." I grimaced, knowing what she said had some truth to it. "I'm sorry but I can't take back what I said in the meeting. The political ramifications would be disastrous, and I can't risk alienating 3 major clans." Tsunade frowns and nods, "All you can do is make sure that she feels more comfortable living with you than the other clans. Why do you wish to adopt her in the first place, your concern for her wellbeing can't be the only reason?" I saw a flash of emotions cross her face. "I'm way too old to have children and I always wanted to have a family. I see this as my only chance to do that and pass on the Senju legacy." Tsunade left after saying that and I stared sadly at her retreating figure. I've always known that she wanted to have children but she gave up on trying once Dan died. Maybe adopting Rika will be her salvation and she will finally fill that void in her life and find true happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **Authors Note: I've been thinking of giving Rika the ability to use z-moves or mega evolution. Tell me what you think I should do, oh and also what team should she be on. Should she be on a team with the rookie 9, an OC team, or should she be apprenticed. Now with that out of the way please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

 **Rika's POV**

An energetic Sparky again woke me up at 5 in the morning, _"momma wake up, its morning"_ Well I guess my days of sleeping in are over. If Sparky wasn't so darn cute I would have snapped at him and went back to sleep. "I'm up, lets take a shower and get cleaned up" Sparky didn't shock me this time and he actually seemed to enjoy it. Once we dried off we walked to the kitchen and discovered that there was only one apple left. I handed it to Sparky and made a mental note to go shopping later today. I ate a bowl of cereal and when I put the empty bowl in the sink I heard a knock at the door. I hesitated to answer the door, knowing that it was the ninja taking me to the ninja academy. I reluctantly opened the door and saw a brown haired chunin, "I will be your escort to the academy" _"Sparky were leaving"_ Sparky ran across the room and jumped on my shoulders. "Lets go" the ninja slowly escorted me to the academy, probably wanting me to memorize the way there from my apartment.

When we finally made it to the door of my new classroom the ninja stopped me from entering and handed me a note. "The Hokage wants you to meet him straight after school and make sure to hand this note to your sensei." With that said he vanished in a swirl of leaves. I took in a deep breath, trying to stop myself from shaking and walked into the classroom.

The second I stepped foot in the classroom the teacher stopped talking and everyone looked curiously at me. The teacher looked at me strangely and I walked over to him to hand him the note. When he read the note his eyes widened and he coughed loudly, "class, today we have a new student" he turned to me. " Why don't you introduce yourself to the class" I nervously tugged at my shirt, "My name is Rika and this is Sparky" Everyone starred silently at me and Sparky before the girls started squealing. "Oh my gosh its so cute" "What is it" "ca-" "Quite! There will be no talking until class is over, if you want to ask her questions do it during lunch" The teacher said.

"Rika go find an empty desk and sit there," I went to the back row, making sure to sit a couple desks away from everybody. The teacher continued his lecture on chakra and I paid very close attention, actually interested in what he was saying. Unfortunately time went by quickly and the bell rang signaling that it was lunchtime. All the students immediately swarmed me and kept asking me multiple questions at the same time. A random kid tried to grab Sparky and pulled his tail, "CHU!" Sparky released a current of electricity, shocking all of the students. All of them started crying and I took that as an opportunity to escape and went outside. Once I was outside I sat there against the wall holding Sparky and made sure that he was ok. The teacher came and confronted me about what happened and I explained that a kid yanked on Sparky's tail. Sensei was understanding and said that there were similar accidents where kids provoked the Inuzuka's dogs and got bitten. After lunch he quickly explained to the class that touching an animal without its consent is dangerous and that they should be more gentle when petting it.

The lecture part of the class ended before lunch so we were all taken outside to practice weapons handling. The teacher handed me blunted weapons, explaining that we're not allowed to use real weapons until the third year. I was taught how to throw the weapons properly and I was able to hit the edge of the target. He complemented my on my proper form and told me to keep practicing after class so I could develop muscle memory in my wrist so it would become second nature to me in the future.

After an hour of weapons practice we were taken to the empty lot in the back of the academy to practice our taijutsu. "Ok class, remember that learning the proper form is important when learning taijutsu. Being too stiff or relaxed will restrict your movement and enemies will have an easier time defeating you. We'll be doing this for about 2 weeks before we get into actual fighting." He walked around teaching us how throw proper punches and kicks along with the basic fighting forms. He corrected my form a dozen of times and I started to get frustrated. I was doing worst than most of the class and they were actually 8 years old. Sensei puts his hand on my shoulder, "your doing fine, a lot of the students here had prior training from their families or clans. Just keep on training an eventually you'll be as good as them." I smiled at my sensei and nodded, while I have been training for years I never had a proper teacher to teach me taijustsu.

An hour passed and we went back to the classroom for shinobi history and geography lessons. Sensei pulled out a huge map from above the board and showed us all the different countries and which ones were allies, enemies, or neutral. He then spoke of the past Hokages' accomplishments and gave an edited version of the kyuubi attack, where the Yondaime killed it instead of sealing it into Naruto. It made me wonder how much of Konoha history was fabricated due to certain information being classified. The bell rang and most of the kids bolted out of their seats and ran out the door. As I made my way to the door Sensei stopped me and handed me a couple of books. "Here are all of your textbooks, I expect you to completely read the book on chakra manipulation. In a months time the class will unlock their chakra and it would be dangerous if you attempt unlocking it without the basic knowledge of how it affects your body." "I will, bye" I put my books in my backpack and walked to the Hokage tower. The secretary let me through once I said my name and I knocked on the Hokage's door.

 **Sarutobi's POV**

Jariah was reporting to me about a new threat called Akatsuki, a criminal group compromised of all S-rank criminals. What troubled me the most was that Orochimaru was part of this organization and their goal was to capture jinchuuriki. I will never allow them to get their hands on Naruto-kun. The only good news I heard out of this report was that they were going to wait a couple of years before becoming active. I was trying to convince Jariah to make Naruto his apprentice earlier than we planed. If we wanted him to survive against S-rank criminals we have to start training him seriously right now. Maybe I should get Tsunade to apprentice Rika, she could easily become a S-rank shinobi with her bloodline and Tsunade's training. With an S-rank Rika by Naruto's side they would be able to stave off any possible threats and become strong pillars for Konoha. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, "enter." Jariah used a jutsu to camouflage with the wall and Rika and her nin-animal Sparky entered.

"Rika-chan please take a seat, I have something important to tell you" Rika sat down with Sparky on her lap and started to pet him. "Rika-chan how do you feel about getting adopted" She made a sour face and shook her head, "no thanks, I like living alone with Sparky". I sighed, "then I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for you to live alone. Now that your bloodline was made public your safety is now in jeopardy. Enemy villages will start trying to kidnap or assassinate you, so to keep you protected you will be adopted by a clan." She looked visibly upset with the news and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. It broke my heart to cause this child such sadness but this was for her own good. I explained to her that she would temporarily live with 4 different clans for 2 weeks each and at the end of it she will decide who she wants to stay with. She still looked very distraught with the situation and remained silent. "Go to your apartment and pack up all of your belongings. The Hyuga clan will pick you up there at 7 so be ready by then." She got up and disappeared in a blue flash, startling Jaraih and I.

 **Rika's POV**

Fuck, I didn't want to be adopted, especially not by an uptight clan like the Hyuga. Running away is not an option with my bloodline made public. Konoha would stop at nothing to retrieve me so I would be constantly on the run, never finding peace. I angrily packed all my stuff in a suitcase and Sparky tugged at my skirt, _"Mommy I'm hungry"_ I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5, "alright, lets go out and get a bite to eat" He hopped onto my shoulder and I left the apartment.

I went to the market to buy Sparky a couple of apples and decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen. It was a small but comfortable place with a calming atmosphere. Teuchi looked at Sparky and me with a smile. "So what can I get you two" I looked at the menu, "I'll get a beef ramen with a water and Sparky will have a glass of milk" "Coming right up" Ayame brought us our drinks which I thanked her for and I handed Sparky an apple. "Its you!" I heard someone screech loudly into my ears, making my ears ring and Sparky almost fell of the table. I rubbed by ears to stop them from ringing and turned to see who was yelling at me.

It was Naruto, and he was angry with me, but with the whiskers on his face he looked like a baby fox pouting. "Here you go, since its your first time here its on the house" Tuechi brought my food and I started eating, ignoring Naruto.

"Hey don't ignore me! I'm the future Hokage and I demand your respect." I gave him an annoyed look and sighed. I didn't care that he was the future savoir of the ninja world. To me he was just another attention seeking brat who is unfit to be a shinobi, never mind the Hokage. Don't get me wrong, its not that I hate Naruto or that he won't become strong enough to do it. It's just that he is the opposite of what a real shinobi should strive to be. A real ninja would be like Danzo, quite, stealthy, and merciless to their enemies. Naruto is loud, wears bright clothing, has an over forgiving nature, and has an unrealistic goal of achieving world peace. With this in mind he would make a better Buddhist monk then he would a shinobi.

"What do you want" I starred at him with dull eyes and he shook his fist angrily at me. "Your little rat shocked me and you didn't even apologize" I held back my anger at him calling Sparky a rat, I reminded myself that he's still a kid, "fine, I'm sorry" I turn back to my ramen and he slams his hands down on the counter. "Don't look down on me! What makes you so dam special anyway!" he looked at me with tears forming in his eyes. I was stunned, what did I ever do to him to make him like this. I may have seen him around the orphanage a few times but that was it. I never actually had any interactions with him besides right now. "Naruto, that's enough. If you don't stop yelling right now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tuechi scolded Naruto and he immediately shut up and sat down, not wanting to get kicked out. I ate the rest of my meal in awkward silence and as soon as I finished I left a small tip and teleported to my apartment.

 **Naruto's POV**

Rika again disappeared in a blue flash and Tuechi-jiji was staring in amazement at her previous spot. I gritted my teeth and looked down at my ramen. All I heard today was praise from the villagers saying how amazing Rika was all because she had a stupid bloodline like Sasuke-teme. It's not fair, she was an orphan just like me, but instead of receiving hateful stares like I do she received stares of awe, just like Tuechi-jiji is doing now. I even heard rumors that the clans were fighting over who got to adopt her. Tears started pouring down my face. Why couldn't that be me! Why doesn't anybody love me?

"Naruto, what is your problem with that girl? From what I could see she didn't even understand why you were so angry with her in the first place." I wiped my face of tears and explained the whole situation to Tuechi-jiji. He released a sigh, "Naruto, life is never fair, and I can tell you right now that Rika is actually the unlucky one." What, how is she the unlucky one! Before I could say anything Tuechi-jiji raised his hand. "The clans don't want her because they actually care about her wellbeing, they most likely want to use her as a political pawn. Now that it is made public that she has a bloodline she will never know if somebody likes her for her or if they're just using her to boost their own status. Would you like to live like that Naruto? Not knowing if you had real friends that liked you for yourself and not because of some special bloodline that you have." I dropped my head in guilt "no, I wouldn't like that at all". Even thought I wanted everyone to like me I wanted it to be genuine, not because they wanted to use me.

Tuechi patted my head, "Naruto, you really should go apologize to that girl. If you're lucky she will be understanding and she might even want to be friends with you." That raised my sprits and I pumped up my fist in the air, "Yah! Tomorrow I'll apologize to her and ask her to be my friend!" I grabbed my bowl of ramen and gulped it down. I was determined, I will make Rika my friend and nothing that anyone could say or do will stop me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **Authors Note: I have a job interview tomorrow so wish me luck. I know that when I start working I will have less time to write, but I will still do my best to upload whenever I can. Now with that out of the way please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

 **Rika's POV**

I was sitting on my couch with Sparky, thinking of all the bad things that started to happen to me lately. First my bloodline and Sparky were revealed to the public, ending my civilian lifestyle. Second was that I had to spend 2 weeks with 4 different clan and be adopted by one, taking away my freedom. Lastly I somehow provoked Naruto into yelling at me and I don't even know why, I really hate kids. And what makes matters even worse is that all this happened in just a 24-hour time span. I bet with my luck the next thing that will happen to me is Orochimaru kidnaping me and doing all sorts of experiments, maybe even making me his next body. I shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru experimenting on me and made a promise to myself. If he ever got his hands on me I will use " **Explosion"** to kill Orochimaru, even if it causes me to die as well.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I grabbed my bags and opened the door, "My name Aoi Hyuga, I will be your escort to the Hyuga compound, please let me carry your luggage." I handed him my bags and picked up Sparky. I looked back at the apartment for one last time before following Aoi.

The trip to the Hyuga compound was awkward, as we had nothing to talk about and I was still visibly depressed. Once we neared the entrance I used ' **Calm mind'** to settle my nerves. The guards noticed me and bowed "Welcome Rika-sama, I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Hyuga compound" I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded my head and forced a small smile. Aoi escorted me to my room, which was the size of a master bedroom and set my bags on the king sized bed. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" "Yes" he gained a small frown before quickly retaining his emotionless facade. "I see I will have a maid come and give you a tour around the compound. Tomorrow you will have breakfast with Haishi-sama and his daughters so make sure your ready by 6." He left the room and I started unpacking. Sparky didn't seem to mind moving as he was happily jumping on the bed.

Even though I hated this I have to figure out which clan I want to stay with. The Hyuga are definitely out because I don't support slavery, but I'm not going to say that to their face, as it will do nothing besides making them dislike me. The Inuzuka are also out, its not that I don't like dogs, I really love dogs, but I knew I wouldn't get any sleep with their constant barking and I didn't know if they would try to eat Sparky. My only real choices are either the Nara clan or the Senju clan. The Nara is full of lazy people and they would probably let me do my on thing as long as I wasn't 'troublsome'. The downside is that they're geniuses and they would see that I was smarter than I let on and might force me to graduate from the academy earlier. The only reason I could think of as to why they wanted to adopt me was that they were curious when I used **shadow ball,** seeing a similarity between it and their bloodline. The Senju clan on the other hand only consisted of Tsunade, who I didn't really understand why she wanted to adopt me. The only reason I could think of is when I used **razor leaf** in my demonstration she thought it was a bastardized version of mokuton. I don't think this is the case or she would have adopted Tenzo, who was given the mokuton bloodline by Orochimaru.

I heard a knock and went to open the door showing a Hyuga branch member in a maid outfit. "Rika-sama I will be giving you a tour around the compound, please follow me" Having nothing better to do I followed her and I was surprised to see how beautiful the whole compound was. There were multiple private training areas surrounded by well-kept gardens and a crystal clear koi pond filled with expensive colorful looking fish. The last things she showed me was the Hyuga library and the dining areas, "The other rooms that I did not show you were restricted to unauthorized personnel so please stay away from them." I nodded my head; I already knew that all the clans would have restricted areas in their compounds, wanting to keep their clan secrets hidden or just plain privacy. She escorted me back to my room, "If you need anything just ask any servant and they'll do what they can." She gave me a quick bow and left.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9, its not that late so I'll read all my books before I go to bed. I speed read through my books in record time and finished all of them in just 15 minutes. Wow, it still amazes me that I was now able to read and memorize all the material as fast as I do.

Mew's psychic power gave me full access to my brain, giving me photographic memory and faster cognitive skills. I was even capable of going through my past memories and understanding the things I didn't know how to do before. I know proudly held in my head the knowledge of how to reengineer some of my world's most advanced technology, along with the added bonus of the Pokemon world's technology from Mew's memories.

I plan on making pokeballs so that I could safely hide Sparky or any future Pokémon I create in my pocket. At this point in time I do not have access to the necessary tools to do this nor did I have enough money. Maybe I can convince the clan that adopts me to lend me some money so I could recreate things like cars or cell phones and sell it for profit. Maybe if I do well enough the village will see me as more of an asset as an inventor rather than becoming a shinobi who could possibly die on a mission.

Yes, this is the only plausible way I can think of on how to prevent myself from becoming a shinobi. If this plan fails I will began to lose all hope of escaping it and eventually give in. If I do become a shinobi I will do my best to stay a genin and only do D-rank missions .If worse comes to worse I can always aim to become a medic ninja. Tsunade made special rules stating that medic ninja should be the last to fight, as their main priority is to heal. This will definitely keep me out of most of the conflict and maybe I could get a permanent position at the hospital.

I decided to stop thinking about this stuff until I get adopted and crawled into bed. Sparky decided to sleep on my stomach instead of a pillow and I used ' **rest'** to fall asleep. The next morning Sparky woke me up my jumping on my stomach, _"Mommy wake up"_ I got up feeling refreshed, "wow, maybe I should use **rest** to go to sleep every night" I picked up Sparky and we did are morning ritual of showering and I started getting dressed. There's a knock on the door and I heard the maids muffle voice through the door. "Rika-sama are you ready, its time for breakfast" "Just a minute" I finished putting on my clothes and Sparky jumped on my shoulder. I opened the door and the maid bowed. "Please follow me" She led me to the dinning area and I was seated in front of Haishi Hyuga.

He just stared at me impassively with his byakugan activated and I was barley able to prevent myself from shifting nervously in my sear. His finally deactivated his eyes "I hope that you are enjoying your stay here, if there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask. My name is Haishi Hyuga and these are my two daughters Hinata and Hanabi." He gave them a stern look and both of them stood up straight. "M-My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga, it's a p-pleasure to m-meet you" she bowed trying to hide her blush and sat down. "I'm Hanabi Hyuga, its nice to meet you" she bowed and sat down. A servant came with our expensive looking food and I reached into my bag and got Sparky an apple. I did my best to be polite and tried to imitate the way they graceful ate. I must have done an adequate job of it as I could see a barely noticeable smile on Haishi's face.

"So Rika-san, if you don't mind could you please tell us a little bit about yourself. What are your hobbies and do you have any goals for the future." Seeing no harm in answering his questions I obliged. "I like to read and train with my bloodline and my goal for the future is to become a successful author and build my own business." He gained a look of interest, "What genre of books do you wish to write and what kind of business do you want run." I swallowed my food before answering. "I want to write science fiction adventure novels that is made enjoyable for all ages, but mostly for the adults. I have a few ideas of what I want to write but I decided to put it off until I can get ahead with my work at the academy. And as for my business I would use my bloodline for all sorts of things like growing fruits and vegetables, making ice sculptures, and many other things I can create to sell for a good profit. Haishi gained a surprised expression.

Before he could ask me anymore question Aoi came in and bowed. "I am here to escort Rika-sama and Hinata-sama to the academy." Haishi cleared his throat and looked at me. "After school you can do whatever you want but I want you back here at 7. We usually have dinner around 7:30 so I want you clean and presentable by then. I will have a servant bring you a kimono to wear and she will help you fix your hair." I nod, this is not so bad, and I thought he would put more restrictions on me. I followed Aoi and Hinata to the academy and I decided to sit next to Hinata in class.

Sparky started to sniff Hinata and she leaned back scared "Chu" Sparky tilted his head at her reaction. "Don't worry Hinata, he's real friendly. As long as you don't pull on his ears or tails he won't shock you" Sparky jumped on her lap and she reluctantly started petting him, "chu" he leaned into her touch practically purring and Hinata giggled.

"Rika!" Naruto ran towards me like a crazy person and Sparky jumped off Hinata's lap. "Chuu!" Sparky hit Naruto with a **thunder shock** and he fell to the ground unconscious. Oh my gosh, "Sparky, please don't shock anymore academy students, they're harmless." _"Ok mommy"_ Hinata was staring in shock at Naruto's unconscious form and I decided to heal him before she fainted. I walked over to him and place my hands on his chest, **"heal pulse".** Blue aura covered Naruto and healed whatever damage Sparky caused. "Ouch, why did that little rat shock me again!" Naruto was up and I was starting to regret healing him. "He thought you were going to attack me" I crossed my arms over my chest, "What do you want from me, do you want to yell at me again for no reason." Before he could say anything the sensei interrupted, "Quite down, class is in session!" I walked back to my seat next to Hinata and sat down.

Class was the same as yesterday and I was bored out of my mind. I already memorized the textbook for this year so the only thing I actually had to learn was weapons practice and taijutsu. I spent most of the class trying to come up with a temporary training schedule and come up with this. After school I will spend from 4 to 5:30 on physical exercise and weapon handling. From 5:30 to 7 I will spend my time in the library reading up on chakra and anything else that's interesting. As soon as the bell rang Naruto ran in front of me, "I have to tell you something" I sigh, "what" "I'm sorry" I blinked in surprise, "um ok, thanks I guess." Naruto released a sigh of release, "Why were you made at me in the first place" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "well when you first disappeared in a blue flash off the Hokage monument I was jealous, and when I went to Hokage-jiji about it he wouldn't teach me how to do it. Then –"

I stopped listening. 'Naruto was the reason why my bloodline was revealed! Naruto was the one who took my freedom away!' I bit my lip to stop myself from lashing out at him. 'He's just a child, he didn't know I was hiding it, if anything its my fault for being so careless. "Rika-chan, your lip is bleeding!" I saw Naruto's worried expression and used ' **recovery'** to heal it **.** "Yah, I'm alright, I forgive you" "Yata!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly, "look I have something to do, we can talk later" With that said I teleported away, not wanting to be in Naruto's presence anymore. Once I got to the training ground I started to release all my anger and frustration. I knocked down a few trees in my rampage and didn't stop until Sparky shocked me. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I pulled him into a hug, "Its ok, everything's fine now." He snuggles into the hug and I knew he wouldn't let go anytime soon.

Now that I released most of my anger on the training ground I was finally able to fully forgive Naruto. There's no point in holding a grudge towards an 8 year old. Even though I'm shallow I know that I'm not that pathetic. I decided to stop training for today and spend the rest of my free time with Sparky. We spent a majority of it cuddling and when he was back to his normal self we played a little. I made a promise to myself right then and there that I would never again do anything to make Sparky cry. As we made our way to the compound I began thinking of what to do with my anger issues. Maybe I should get a dairy, I have all sorts of pent up aggression and this seems like a healthy way of relieving it. As I made my way to my room I saw a couple of Hyuga in training field with their byakugan on. Never mind, no matter were I hid it I know someone could find it and reveal my secrets. Its better if I just keep everything to myself, and if I really have to confide in something I could always go to Sparky. He's a really great listener who understands me, and the best part of this is that he can't talk, leaving no way for my secrets to get out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **Authors Note: Does anyone think I should have Rika create a Pokémon for the clan that adopts her? Remember it's between Senju and Nara so pick a Pokémon and explain why it best fits that clan. The reason why I want her to do this is to get some good grace from the clan so they would lend her money to recreate pokeballs and other inventions. If anyone has any better ideas please leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. Now with that out of the way please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

It has been a long frustrating 2 weeks but I finally got to leave the Hyuga compound. It was very tiring to always go those fancy dinners every day and listen to a bunch of old snobby nobles talking about me as if I wasn't there for hours on end. I have also not been able to get in as much training as I wanted to due to Naruto constantly bothering me. After accepting his apology Naruto somehow got it into his head that we were BFF's and wanted to waste most of my time goofing around. I didn't have the heart to completely blow him off so I always made some time for us to play, about an hour or two before I told him to go away. It wouldn't always work as Naruto would follow me around and he almost got me kicked out of the library. It was only thanks to my quick thinking that I was able to convince the librarian that I was not the one being disruptive and that I was actually here to read. Naruto, however, was permanently banned from ever going there again and would be kicked out immediately by a ninja when he tried to enter to drag me out.

Aoi knocked on the door "Rika-sama are you all packed, the Inuzuka are here to pick you up." "I'm ready" Aoi came into the room and picked up my bags and walked me outside. Standing outside the entrance was Haishi and a feral looking man with clan marks tattooed on his face and a brown haired dog. "My name is Kuzuki and this is Kira, we will be your escorts" "ruff" the dogs curiously sniffed Sparky and licked him. Aoi handed Kuzuki my bags and Haishi bid me one last goodbye.

We traveled to the Inuzuka compound and stopped in front of a comfortably sized home and he let me inside and escorted me to my temporary room. "Tsume-sama is at the vet right now, she should be back by dinner. Why don't I give you a tour around the clan, if you have any question please ask." Kuzuki showed me were they kept all the puppies, letting Sparky and me play with them for a couple of minutes. Then he showed me their private park and training fields, and lastly showed me which rooms I was allowed to go in and which one were restricted. "Dinner starts in 30 minutes, I hope you're not a vegetarian because we are having steak. Our clan mainly eats meat, we burn a lot of energy with are jutsu so we need as much protein as we can get." I was ok with this, if I could I would eat steak every other day but since I'm currently dirt poor my next meal depends on the clan that's hosting me.

He dropped my back at my room and I set down Sparky in front of me. "Sparky stay with me at all times and don't wonder off, I don't want you to get eaten by an untrained dog." He looked at me with wide eyes, _"Ok mommy, I don't want to be eaten!"_ I quickly unpacked my stuff and made myself presentable for dinner. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Kuzuki and Kira. "Rika-sama dinner is ready" Sparky hopped on my shoulders and I followed him to the dinning area. Once I entered the room I noticed Tsume, Hana, and Kiba, and they also had their dogs sitting next to the table eating. "Hey Rika, come have a seat" Tsume acted laid back and pointed to the seat across from her. "So your companion's name is Sparky, what is he?" I thought about it for a second and decided to tell her what species he is, "Sparky is a Pichu" she stared intently at Sparky and he hid behind my head. "So what does he eat, does he have a special diet?" I nodded, "Sparky is a vegetarian, and he really loves apples" "Chu!" Sparky cheered when he heard me say apples and did a little dance on the table. "Ha-ha-ha, he's a happy little fellow isn't he, oh looks like are food is here." The servants brought our steaks and the smell was so good my mouth was watering, "Can you get an apple for our guest's companion" The servant bowed to Tsume and brought Sparky an apple.

The dinner was very nice and Tsume's family asked me a lot of questions, with most of them pertaining to Sparky. I answered all of them to the best of my ability and made up stuff for certain things I don't want them to know. For example, instead of saying I could mentally communicate with him I told them our bond was so great that we could communicate through body language.

Once we all finished our food Tsume cleared her throat getting my attention. "Well here are the ground rules, no feeding the dogs anything, don't try to touch any dogs because unless another Inuzuka is present they will bite you, no bringing cats near the compound and always get here a little before 7 for dinner." I nodded my head. this was exactly the same as the Hyuga's rules, excluding the parts about dogs. She smiled at me, "good, could you bring Sparky to the vet tomorrow, we would like to give him a check up and see if he needs any shots." Sparky just tilted his head, not knowing what a shot is. "Ok, its better to be safe then sorry" She grinned, "great, come here after school and I'll walk you to the vet."

With dinner over Hana decided that she wanted to hang out with me and took me shopping. At first I tried to refuse as I didn't have any money, but she was too stubborn and said that her mom gave her enough money to buy us a whole new wardrobe. I eventually caved and actually had a good time with her. She was a very smart and funny person who I could see myself hanging out with even after I'm adopted by a different clan. We went to many different stores buying both kunoichi and civilian clothes. All of the clothes I got were blue since Hana said that it was my color and after we finished shopping we stopped at the dango place for a snack. By the time we got back to the compound it was already 11 so Sparky and I jumped straight into bed.

The next morning we ate a breakfast of bacon and eggs, and as soon as we finished Tsume handed me a lunch box and had her dog Kuromaru escort Kiba and I to the academy. I started a conversation with Kiba and discovered that he was way smarter than I gave him credit for. When all of this was an anime to me I had just assumed that he was only a slightly less idiotic version of Naruto.

I decided to sit next to him during class despite loud Naruto's protest, which I learned how to block out. When Naruto finally understood that I was not moving he stomped all the way back to his seat and pouted childishly. I mentally sighed, Naruto has got to learn that I want to make other friends besides him and being with him for long periods of time is not good for my sanity. Kiba and I talked about dogs and how he would get his partner after activating his chakra. Our conversation was interrupted by sensei entering the class, "Today students we will begin having real spars." The class broke out in excited chatter "Wahoo" "Finally" "I can't wait to show who's top dog" "Quite!" The sensei yelled.

Everyone in the class became silent but they still had huge smiles on their faces. Sensei sighed, "I want everyone to do their best but there are a few rules you have to follow" A couple of students groan in disappointment and sensei ignored them and continued speaking, "First no jutsu, this is pure hand to hand combat, if you use a justu you will automatically lose and be given detention. Second rule is no weapons, sparing with weapons is something prohibited until the third year when you are given the license to use real weapons. The third and last rule is no crippling blows, if you aim to cripple your fellow student your chakra will be sealed and you will never be allowed to become a ninja." The whole class gasped and sensei gave us a stern look, "The Hokage is the one who made this rule, he will not have ninja in his rank that are willing to harm their own comrades."

He then went on to explain how everyone would be paired up for sparing. The children from ninja families and clans would be paired against each other. The children from civilian families and orphans would be paired against each other. "Class the reason its made this way is so everyone is given a fair chance. After a few weeks then we will start mixing it up, fighting against superior opponents is a part of being a shinobi."

This made a lot of sense to me. if you immediately put the orphans and the students with civilian background against children with clans and ninja families they will lose confidence from constantly losing and might even quit. Its better to put them against each other first and hopefully after a couple of weeks of sparing they'll stand a chance against the clan children. I know that I'll definitely overpower and out speed most of the kids here, but the clan children have more experience fighting so I don't know how I would do against them.

Sensei started his daily lecture on chakra and I was bored, just waiting patiently for the bell to ring so I could eat lunch. I really need a way to preoccupy my time during class, I already know all the material and I'm barley able stay awake. "Ring!" The bell rang and I sighed in relief. I decided that I wanted a nice quite lunch by myself so I teleported to the roof of the academy and started eating.

"HI RIKA-CHAN!" Naruto snuck up behind me and screamed in my ear. I was lucky that I didn't have food in my mouth or I know I would've chocked. "Naruto, how did you find me?" I teleported up here just a minute ago, how the hell did he find me so fast, is he a sensor? "I don't know, I just knew" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Yup he's definitely a sensor, if I remember correctly the kyuubi gave Naruto and Mito the ability to sense emotion, but he wasn't suppose to get it until he defeated the kyuubi and stole his chakra. Is this an alternate universe where he has something similar to Karin's ability to sense chakra. Did he receive this ability due to his Uzumaki heritage? Does this mean that his Uzumaki genes are stronger in this universe and there's a chance he will get his mom's chakra chains. "Well whatever, aren't you excited! We finally get to spar, I know that I'll dominate everybody and Hokage-jiji will be so impressed that he'll hand over his hat to me!" Naruto laughed cockily, and went on and on about how strong he was and that he'll definitely become the Hokage.

I was really getting tired of his bragging but I can't really blame him that much. All kids act like the world revolves around them and think that they're invincible. I really just hope that when he gets beat that he will lose some of his big ego and actually start training seriously. I thought of telling him that but decided against it. I'm not going to hold his hand and force him to train seriously, if he wants to slack off that's his choice. I know that he doesn't need my help as he has the kyuubi if he ever gets in a pickle and he'll eventually have the toad contract and his sage mode to beat his enemies.

The only result I can see from helping him become a proper ninja is making his enemies take him more seriously, which is a bad thing. Naruto's entire fighting style depends on being unpredictable. The main reason why he's able to defeat most of his enemies is because they underestimate him. If the akatsuki took him seriously from the start he wouldn't stand a chance and they would capture him and rip out the kyuubi, killing him. With Naruto dead there would be no way for anyone to stop the resurrection of the juubi or seal away Kaguya. The world's survival depends on him and I won't risk the end of the world just because I wanted Naruto to take being a shinobi more seriously.

I just sat there quietly listening to Naruto talk, nodding my head once in a while pretending that I was actually listening to him. "Ring!" Saved by the bell, I teleported back to class leaving Naruto on the roof. I was able to get in 2 minutes of relative peace before Naruto and the rest of the students started pouring in to class talking real loud. Sensei final came through the door shutting everybody up and he took us to do weapon handling.

I was able to hit the inner rings of the target but still no bullseye. It was still way better than the non-clan students but I was determined to train until I got pinpoint accuracy. In my old life I always wanted to throw things accurately, seeing how cool it was in the anime made me want to learn how to do it. Now in this new life I can do that without looking like a weird anime nerd with no life. Even though I'm taught how to do it with the purpose of killing enemies I still love doing it. And if I got really good at it I wouldn't have to worry about killing my enemies when I could just incapacitate them with a kunai to the foot.

Time to spar eventually came and I was extremely nervous. If I show too much skill people will show more interest in me and I don't find much fulfillment in beating up an 8 year old. On the other hand the teacher could probably see if I wasn't trying and might report it to the Hokage. It would also hurt my pride badly if I got defeated by an 8 year old even if it was on purpose. I guess I'll try a little, but I won't give it my all and if the sensei ask I'll just say that I don't want to hurt anybody.

"Rika and Taru Hitsuga you will be the first match. You lose if you're pinned for more than 5 seconds, knocked out, fall out of the circle or if I call it." I handed Sparky to sensei and mentally commanded him to wait with him until the match was over. I walked into the ring and Taru gave me a cocky grin. "Give up, you know I'm going to win and I don't want you to get hurt." I gave him an annoyed look and shook my head no. Maybe I won't feel so bad about hurting him. I would be doing everyone a favor if I beat the cockiness right out of him.

Taru Hitsuga, a spoiled rich kid who comes from a minor noble family. He's very cocky and a bully to everyone he believes is lower than himself, which is all of the non-clan kids excluding me. The only reason he doesn't try to bully me is because he has a minor crush on me and his parents probably told him get on my good side for political reasons. Sensei can't do anything about it unless Taru bullies someone right in front of him, which he is smart enough to not do.

In this world the nobles hold most of the power and the words of a wealthy noble is always taken over those of a commoner. While many people like to think that shinobi are the top of the food chain due to their strength and superpowers they are sorely mistaken. The Hokage needs to keep the nobles happy so they continue funding the village and hiring his shinobi. If a noble does something bad the Hokage will act as if nothing ever happened unless the acts committed by the noble were too despicable or public to ignore.

Even though I don't like this I sadly understand why things are the way they are. Just look at how one rich noble severely crippled Suna. Due to the Wind Daimyo deciding to outsource his missions to Konoha instead of Suna they quickly became the weakest of the 5 great villages. This made the Kazekage desperate enough to make his own son Gaara an unstable jinchuriki and join the dangerous criminal Orochimaru in order to destroy Konoha. If Suna had kept the Wind Daimyo happy with their services the invasion would have never happened and many people would not have to die in the crossfire.

"Are you ready" Sensei looked at us. Taru gave a confident, "yes" and I just nodded, "Start!" Taru smiled at me, "I know that this is all just an ac-" He was unable to finish what he was saying when I walked up to him and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. There was total silence for a couple of seconds before sensei raised his hand, "w-winner by knockout, Rika" All of a sudden most of the students started clapping and cheering for me, "Way to go Rika-chan!" "You sure showed him!" "He finally got what he deserved". Sensei ignored this and made a shadow clone to take Taru to the nurse. It felt a little weird getting praised for knocking out an 8 year old but I just gave them a small smile and walked back to sensei and picked up Sparky.

Sensei cleared his throat getting everyone to stop cheering, "The next match is Naruto Uzumaki and Kuro Tamaki" Kuru was a really thin kid that I didn't pay much attention to. He and Naruto put up a good fight for a bunch of 8 year olds, but Naruto was too stubborn to give up and was able to get in a good punch, making Kuru stumble outside of the ring. "Winner by ring out Naruto" a few people and I clap for him but that was it. Naruto seemed satisfied with this and ran to me to brag about his win. I just patted him on the shoulders and shushed him, "lets focus on watching the others fights, maybe you can pick one of them to be your rivals. With a rival you'll be able to become stronger faster, you can't pick me because were already friends." Naruto nodded his head eagerly and I turned my attention back to the matches. Hopefully when Naruto choses Sasuke to be his rival he will stop bothering me and waste most of his time picking fights with Sasuke. It may be a bit cruel of me to do this to Sasuke but I want my free time back and Sasuke needs to start socializing with other kids anyways.

The rest of the fights went by quickly, and all of the clan children's fights were impressive, well except for Shikamaru's and Ino's. Ino was instantly put down by a single punch from Choji. She ended up crying and Choji awkwardly apologized to her before hiding behind Shikamaru. I felt kind of bad for both of them as Ino was still a little girl and Choji was visibly guilty for punching her too hard and making her cry. Shikamaru didn't even bother fighting and forfeited his fight with Shino. The sensei allowed this for today but said the next time he tried to forfeit his parents would be contacted. Shikamaru just muttered, "troublesome" and laid down next to Choji cloud watching.

Hinata was paired with Yuri, a boy from a shinobi family and their fight was impressive. Their movements were fluid as if they were dancing with each other until Hinata was able to poke a pressure point in his arm making it go limp. Yuri understood that he could not continue fighting and forfeited, sensei gave him a look of approval and nodded. It showed a lot of maturity on Yuri's part to give up, a smart ninja knows when to stop fighting and flee.

Now Sasuke's and Kiba's fight was a sight to behold. Their fight was like the ones you see in Kung fu movies, except it was actually real and was done by 8 year olds. Sasuke eventually got the upper hand and was able to get Kiba in a headlock. After the match was called in Sasuke's favor Naruto pointed his finger at him and loudly proclaimed him as his rival. The whole class burst out in laughter and Sasuke called him a "dope" before deciding to ignore him. The bell rang before Naruto could make a bigger fool of himself and we went back to the classroom.

The rest of the class was boring and once sensei dismissed us Naruto ran up to me. I explained that I couldn't hang out with him today because I had to take Sparky to the vet. Once I started walking back to the compound Naruto tried to stalk me and I stopped and turned around. "Naruto I know your following me, please stop." Naruto came out of his spot from behind a building and pouted, "but I have nothing else to do, lets go play" I sighed, "Maybe you should visit the Hokage or train, I really can't play with you today." Naruto grumbled and walked away acting depressed and I decided to ignore him. Not wanting him to follow me to the compound I teleported there, hopefully his sensing skills won't let him find me from such a long distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **Authors Note: Sorry that I haven't posted in so long, but I have other obligation that need to be tended to. I will do my best to update whenever I can so please be patient. I plan to finish writing this story even if it takes years. Now with that out of the way please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

Two weeks have passed since I started living with the Inuzuka and I can honestly say that it was way better than I first thought it would be. Sure, the whole house smelled like dog and the dogs kept barking in the middle of night, but everything else was pleasant. Though there was one incident that solidified my decision of not choosing them.

I had just teleported back to the compound where Tsume was waiting for me and I was escorted to the vet for Sparky's shot. Once we got there she gave me some forms to fill out and I sat Sparky down on the table so I could focus on doing the paper work. The veterinary started giving Sparky a physical exam and at the end of it he pulled out a needle to give Sparky his shot.

Sparky did not like that the sharp needle was being pointed at him so he did what he does best. "Chuu!" Sparky released a powerful ' **thunder shock'** and electrocuted the veterinarian and the rest of the occupants in the room. This all happened with my attention fully on the paper works so I was unable to stop Sparky or activate the ' **Lightning Rod'** ability to absorb the electricity.

What made matters even worse is that the veterinarian's dog got angry and jumped up on the table trying to bite Sparky. Sparky reacted by dodging to the side and hitting the dog with a ' **thunder punch',** sending it into the wall "CRACK!" I cringed and held my hand over my mouth. Something's definitely broken. I just hope that the dog doesn't die or I don't know what they'll do to Sparky and me.

The veterinarian rushed over to his dog crying "Mero" and immediately used a diagnostic jutsu to check its vitals and then used mystical palms to heal the damage. After a couple of minutes the veterinarian stopped his jutsu and released a sigh of relief, "it just a couple of cracked ribs, he'll be up and about after a couple of days of good rest." I profusely apologized to him but he just waved it off saying that it wasn't my or Sparky's fault and that he should have taken more precautions.

He asked me if I still wanted to give Sparky his shots and I walked over to Sparky and used ' **hypnosis'** to put him to sleep. I told the veterinarian to give him his shots now, as he couldn't electrocute anyone in his sleep. He quickly gave Sparky his shots and before we left I still felt terrible for what happened so I offered one last apology. He accepted my apology and Tsume escorted me back to the compound.

This incident made me realize that even though they are professionally trained dogs they are still that, dogs. Whenever a dog is injured their natural response is to retaliate against its attacker with deadly force. It puts Sparky's life at risk if I stay here with the Inuzuka's as there is a huge possibility of Sparky accidently electrocuting another dog causing it to attack him. Sparky was lucky that he was able to dodge in time and incapacitate the dog in one hit. That dog was easily 5 times bigger than him and with its teeth it would have easily ripped him to shreds.

I finished packing my bags and walked outside to meet Tsume's family and a Nara who lazily introduced himself as "Milluka". The Inuzuka family gave me one last goodbye with Hana giving me a bone-crushing hug, "even if you don't want to live with us I'm still going to be your friend. Whenever you have time and want to hang out you know where to find me."

I smiled at her and nodded, Hana was someone I considered a true friend. She was the only one that I could act like my real self around and hold a normal conversation with. While I kind of consider Naruto a friend I could never hold an intellectual conversation with him. Right now he is too childish and hanging out with him feels more like a chore than anything. Maybe when he's older and more mature I could see us becoming better friends, but for right now Hana is my number 1.

"Yah, I'll do that." I gave her a quick hug and handed Milluka my bags. He gave me an annoyed look and muttered "troublesome" and slowly guided me to the Nara compound. I didn't bother trying to start a conversation with him knowing that a Nara would prefer a peaceful and quite trip rather than wasting his breath talking to an 8 year old. As we were walking I used this time to think of what I was going to do once I got there.

Even though the Nara's are known to be extremely lazy they more than make up for it with their brilliant minds and amazing deduction skills. I have to be careful with the way I act around them or else I would raise some suspicion from them.

There's no point in me downplaying my intelligence, as it would be stupid of me to start acting as if I was less than genius. I aced all my classes in the academy with all the written work always being 100 percent correct. Maybe I should just be myself, antisocial and smart, but never bring up what I really think about shinobi. In this war torn world it's dangerous to voice your opinions because your village might consider it treasonous and punish, or in some cases outright kill you.

Maybe I should spend my whole time there reinventing some inventions from my old world. I already decided I would start off small by making and selling roller skates and skateboards. I was a huge skateboarder in my childhood and I bet I could get the Nara clans help with patenting it and selling it all around Konoha, and if its successful enough, the elemental nation.

Yes, this is part of my get rich quick scheme and once I have enough money I will start making hover skateboards. With my new intelligence I should be able to greatly improve the hover skateboards to make them hover hundreds of feet in the air and move at ninja speeds. If it works good enough the village will see its uses and start funding me to mass-produce it for our shinobi. It would give konoha shinobi a greater advantage as they could attack from the sky and travel farther distances without wasting their chakra. This might exempt me from becoming a shinobi and if it doesn't I'll still become rich.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Milluka suddenly stopped and I noticed I was finally at the Nara compound. He escorted me to my room and put my stuff on the table. "Shikaku-sama wants you to be ready for dinner by 6:30. He has reservations at Yakiniku Q and the Yamanaka and Akimichi heads family will also be there. It's not a fancy restaurant so you can dress however you like, if you need anything just ask one of the servants." As he was about to leave I stopped him, "um, can I paint in here, I promise won't make a mess." I used ' **baby-doll eyes'** and he quickly looked away awkwardly, "o-ok just clean up the mess you make" He used shunshin to get away from my room and I could barley prevent myself from laughing.

I unpacked my things and once I was done I decided to change my clothes as the one I currently wore had dog hair on it. I put on blue skirt and shirt and took my time brushing my hair. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:55 so I had a lot of time to spare. I pulled out a small wooden board from my bag along with a tablecloth, small bottles of paint, and a paintbrush.

My prototype skateboard was almost complete. I have already finished making the wheels using my fire and steel type powers to melt and harden the metal and plastic while using my psychic type powers to shape them in the forms they needed to take. I had also carved the board using ' **cut'** and compacted and strengthened the wood by using my grass type powers to make it more durable than normal wood.

All that's left to do now is paint it and once it dries screw in the wheels. I cleared the table and covered it with the tablecloth. I set the board on the table, uncaped the paint bottles and started painting. I painted my board blue with bubbles floating around in the background and drew a Squirtle wearing sunglasses in the center.

I take a moment to appreciate my mad art skills and used my ice type powers to immediately dry the paint. I slide my finger across the board and look at it, happy that the paint didn't smear. As I was about to screw in the wheels someone knocked on the door. "Rika-sama, Shikaku-sama said to meet him in the living room in 5 minutes, do you need more time." "I Just need a minute to wash my hands and I'll be ready."

I quickly put my skateboard and wheels back into my bag and went into the restroom to wash the paint off my hands. I gave myself an onceover and was satisfied there was no paint on my clothes. I opened my door and saw a maid bowing, "Rika-sama, please follow me." I picked up Sparky in my arms and followed her.

She escorted me to the living room and I saw Shikaku and his family sitting down on the couch. Shikaku waved at me, "Have a seat, we have some time before we have to leave so I thought we could talk a little." I sat on the couch and his family just stared at Sparky and me curiously. Shikaku saw how uncomfortable I was getting and started talking, "I am Shikaku, the head of this clan, you probably already know my son Shikamaru and this is my wife Yoshino. "Hi, its nice to meet you" she smiled and shook my hand. "Do you now how to play Shogi?" I shook my head. "Do you want me to teach you" I nodded my head excitedly. "How about I teach you after dinner and we can play a few rounds" "sure".

They talked to me for about 5 minutes before Shikaku asked me a question I've been waiting for."Rika-chan, do you mind if I call you that" I nodded, "Rika-chan, I was curious about a jutsu you used in your demonstration, it looked similar to our shadow manipulation, can you show it to me." His family didn't look surprised so he probably already told them. "Ok" I held up my hand and made a low powered ' **shadow ball'**

The stared in awe at the purplish black orb and Shikamaru asked, "its amazing, how do you do it?" I slowly let it fade, "I don't really know, I just comes naturally to me" Yoshino clapped her hands, "while this is interesting and all were going to be late, lets not keep our friends waiting" Shikaku looks at the clock on the wall, "Yah, lets go."

Yoshino actually had to drag them because they were walking super slow and she did not want us to be late. When we got inside we walked to the table where the clan heads of the Yamanaka and Akimichi clan were sitting. "Hey Shikaku you made it, oh and it's nice to meet you Rika-san" He waved at me and I waved back. I decided to sit down at the same table with Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino so that the adults could have their private conversation.

 **Shikaku's POV**

The guys and I sat at a different table than are wives so they could have their private girl talk. We sat in comfortable silence, waiting for our food to grill before Inoichi spoke up and asked the question I expected one of them to ask. "Are you sure your ready to take care of another kid, especially a girl." Inoichi gave me a serous look and I sighed, "Yoshino has been depressed ever since the doctor told us that she couldn't have anymore children. She always wanted to have a daughter to bond with so adopting Rika is our best option. She has a bloodline that allows her to use an advanced version of our shadow manipulation and she is reported be a genius. These two factors make her the closest thing to a real daughter that we can adopt out of all the other orphans in Konoha."

They nodded accepting my answer and Choja spoke up, "Well just so you know if you adopt her your going to have to deal with that Uzumaki kid who constantly follows her around. I heard that he kept trying to break into the Inuzuka compound to see her so Tsume had to file a restraining order against him."

"Troublesome" there always has to be a catch when things seem too good to be true. Even though Rika is known to be soft-spoken and shy, her friend Naruto is the exact opposite. He is very loud and brash and I don't want him coming anywhere near my house. Its not that I hate him because of his 'status', its just that with him around my clan would never get any piece and quite. It's ok if she wants to be friends with him, just as long as she doesn't bring him into my house.

"Well, I guess I'll have to beef up my compounds security then" I downed a bottle of sake. If he's anything like his mother no type of security or restraining order will stop him from breaking in to see Rika. Hopefully Rika-chan will be a good influence on him and help tune down his personality.

 **Rika's POV**

Dinner was finally over and I couldn't be any happier to leave. While the food and service was great having Ino talk my ears off was not. She just kept going on and on about cute clothes, how dreamy Sasuke is and other girly stuff I didn't care for.

I didn't want to come off as rude so I just nodded and pretended that I actually cared about what she was saying. Shikamaru and Choji stayed silent for the most part only talking to each other.

When we got back to he compound Shikaku set up a shogi board and explained all the rules. I was able to catch on quickly and once we played I lost. "That was a good game, are you sure you're a beginner." I nodded, "Well I think you're close to Shikamaru's level, in a few years you might actually be able to beat me. Do you mind if I give you an intelligence test later." "Sure," I expected someone to do this sooner or later and showing off my genius intellect will make people take me more seriously when I bring up new inventions.

I spent the rest of the day getting to know the family and Yoshino offered to teach me how to sew. I happily agreed, learning how to sew would save me a lot of money. I could just repair and make my own clothes instead of buying new ones. Maybe I can even introduce my old world's style of clothing, there's always a lot of money to make in the fashion industry.

She asked me if was free from 9 to 10 and I agreed, seeing that I usually had nothing planned around this time. I really need to make up a new schedule for myself. With our chakra being activated tomorrow I have to make time to practice chakra control exercises and I really want to start learning how to make seals.

I can't stop with weapons practice or physical exercise no matter what. If I slack off of on training these 2 things my grades in weapons handling and taijustu will lower and I will start losing sparing matches. My sensei is very observant so he would immediately notice the drop in my performance and report it to the Hokage or my current guardian. When they learn of this they will start taking charge of my training and put more restrictions on me.

The best course of action I should take would be to neglect training my aura and focus on chakra. Aura manipulation comes naturally to me so it wouldn't take much effort to get back into the groove of things. Chakra on the other hand was way too complex to ignore and required constant training.

Shikakus voice shook me out my thoughts, " What are your hobbies." "I like playing with Naruto, training, and inventing new things." After I said that I could see the look of surprise on their faces and Yoshino asked, "you invent things, do you mind showing us." I nodded eagerly, "its almost finished, I'll go get it." I fast walked to my room and got my skate board and wheels. I took it to the table we were sitting at and saw them looking curiously at it "All I have to do is screw in the wheels in, it should just take a second." I quickly screwed the wheels into place and picked it up, "Why don't we go outside, I don't want to accidently break anything."

They followed me outside and I jumped on my skateboard and rode it around doing ollies and other fancy tricks, "This is a skateboard, its fun to ride around and do all sorts of cool stunts." They all looked at it in fascination, "I think that the other kids and teens will like it, but I don't know where to go to get it patented or anyone to help me mass produce it." Shikaku caught on to what I was implying, "I could help you with both those things, I can tell that this will sell very well, did you draw any blueprints on how to make it." "In my backpack, do you want me to go get them" He nodded, "ok, here Shikamaru, we can share my board until more are made." I handed him my skateboard and walked to my room to get my notebook that held all my blue prints of potential inventions. I tore out the skateboard blueprints, not wanting to show him the other re-inventions yet.

I walked back outside where I saw Shikamaru who lost his balance and fell on his butt. "I also think it's a good idea to make helmets and other protective gear so no one can get hurt when they fall off." I handed the paper to Shikaku, "That a good idea, especially for the younger kids who are extremely clumsy" He looked down at the paper and then back at me, "Tomorrow I'll have papers for you to sign to patent it and I'll help you with all the legal agreements that need to be made in order to mass produce it."

I smiled brightly and discreetly pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I'm now one step closer to achieving my dream of becoming filthy rich. I can hardly wait for the day I when I finally get to introduce the real money making inventions and become a multi-billionaire. I could already envision it now. Me in a huge mansion with an inside pool and Jacuzzi, relaxing while my servants wait on my every whim.

Yoshino fake coughed getting our attention, "While this is exciting and all its getting pretty late and todays a school night. Tomorrow is the day you and Shikamaru unlock your chakra and it is a very tiring and dangerous process, I want you fully rested and prepared. I remember when my class was activating our chakra. One of student came to school tired and when it was his turn to activate his chakra he accidentally knocked himself into a 3 month coma."

That made a lot of sense to me. From all the readings I did on chakra it is repeatedly emphasized that manipulating chakra the wrong way would be dangerous to the user and everyone around them. Chakra comes from combining physical and spiritual (mental) energy, so if I'm tired physically or mentally I might not be able to use it properly. Chakra is essentially our life force so it would be smart if we activated it when we were in tiptop shape.

I bid the Nara's goodnight before Sparky and I went to my room and jumped into bed. Sparky immediately fell asleep on my stomach while I stared at the ceiling, thinking about my distant future. Hopefully I'll become rich enough to achieve noble status and be deemed more important as a noble than a shinobi. I could open factories to manufacture my world's inventions, creating more jobs and increasing the village's income dramatically. Everyone, even Danzo would be happy with this outcome. Konoha would establish itself as one of the richest villages in the world and some of the inventions like hover boards would give our shinobi a huge advantage.

I decided that this was enough daydreaming about the distant future and starting thinking about the near future. I needed to be full prepared for tomorrow. Learning to use chakra was something vital for my survival and I could not let anything mess this up. While Mew's godlike power may seem like enough chakra opens many doors to other godlike abilities that aura does not posses. Chakra has been used by shinobi to defy multiple laws of physics and achieve godlike feats, especially with seals.

Seals have been used to bending space and time (Haraishin), raise the dead (edo-tensei), and sealing godlike beings, (Kaguya/juubi). If I don't learn how to use and counteract it someone will eventually come along and discover a way to nullify my abilities and kill me.

While I don't like thinking about bad things happening to me I have to be prepared for everything and anything. No matter how powerful or rich I become I will never truly be safe. I cannot afford to get cocky and become complacent with my abilities. I have to constantly train and watch my back.

I looked at the clock and was surprised that it was already 11:30. Wow, I must have been daydreaming for hours, better go to sleep. I silently prayed to the deity of this world to keep Sparky and I safe and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **Authors Note: Naruto/Dragon Ball Super Challenge! An SI/OC from our world is reincarnated into the Naruto world as a pure blooded saiyan. The parents must be completely human** ** _(SI/OC is the only saiyan in existence),_** **with your tail being considered the result of a new bloodline. They can be reborn with the ability to become a super saiyan or super saiyan god. They only can use Ki so no chakra techniques allowed (with the exception of some seals). Naruto is crippled** ** _(or killed)_** **in an unforeseen accident/attack, and never becomes a shinobi. Since Naruto is unable to fulfill his role as the savior of the world the SI/OC has to take on the responsibility. I want someone to take up this challenge and write a good fanfic. I'm sadly unable to, I'm not even close to completing this story and I don't want to start another one until I finish. Now with that said please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

I was standing in a line with the other students and I could see many shaking with nervousness and excitement. Today was the day I activated my chakra, opening a new realm of possibilities. Once I activate my chakra I will become an official academy student and recieve access to previously restricted information and many minor jutsu.

Chakra activation day at the academy turned out to be a huge deal as it determines if someone can become a shinobi or not. If a student is unable to access their chakra they'll immediately be dropped from the program and entered into civilian school.

The clan children didn't have to worry about this as most already had their chakra activated since they were 6 years old. Most clans make this a requirement because clan children naturally have more chakra than civilian born ninja. If they can't activate their chakra by 6 years old then they would automatically go to civilian school. Shikamaru is the only clan kid who hasn't activated his chakra yet and that is because his clan was too lazy to teach him.

When I had first heard this I planned to fake being unable to access my chakra but later realized that it was a bad idea. Everyone knew I had another source of energy besides chakra so I would still become a shinobi, regardless if I activated my chakra or not.

"Next!" sensei called out for the next student, which just so happened to be me. I walked over to him and he put his hands on my stomach. He gently injected his chakra inside of me to help me find my chakra. Once I was able to locate it I pulled it and my body was instantly covered in sparkling blue chakra.

The whole class stared in awe and sensei rubbed his chin, "hm, maybe your chakra looks different because of your bloodline." I just nodded. The reason why my chakra sparkles is probably because the Mew that merged with me was a shiny. "Well you passed, go back to your seat."

I walked back to my seat and as soon as I sat down Naruto ran over to sit in the seat next to me. "Wow Rika-chan your chakra's awesome, I wish my chakra sparkled like that." Well he will have a glowing orange 'sage of six path mode' that is way more badass looking than my sparkling chakra, but I can exactly tell him that. "Well its not such a good thing to have sparkly chakra, it'll just make it easier for enemy ninja to spot my jutsu." At least I would never be pressured into becoming an anbu because my sparkly chakra would be too distinctive to go unnoticed.

Naruto then proceeded to talk about how he couldn't wait to start shooting fireballs around. Even though I didn't show it the prospect of Naruto learning fire jutsu scared me. I could picture Naruto accidently overpowering a fire justu causing a huge forest fire. I knew that for everybody's safety I had to rid him of this idea.

"Fire jutsu are so boring and overused, I thought you said you wanted to become Hokage." He looked at me wide-eyed, " You know how the second Hokage was know for his complete mastery over water jutsu" He nodded rapidly, "Well why don't you do the same, but with wind jutsu. There's not many konoha shinobi who use wind jutsu so it would make you more unique. All Hokages had something that made them stand out from the regular shinobi."

While I said this with the intention of making him lose interest in fire jutsu it was still very true. All the Hokage's had a thing that made them more special than the rest. Harashiama Senju had the ability to use mokuton, Tobirama Senju had complete mastery over water, Minato Namikaze created the Hariashin and rasengan, and Hurizen Sarutobi was able to use all 5 elements.

"You're totally right Rika-chan! If I want to be Hokage I have to have something that makes me stand out from everybody." He surprised me with a bone-crushing hug and kissed me on the cheek. Before I could react the teacher interrupted, "Class quite down, I have something very important to tell you." The room instantly became silent and everybody stared at sensei. "I regret to inform you that anyone who was unable to activate their chakra will not become a shinobi."

The people who didn't pass started protesting and Taru stood up and banged his hand on his desk. "NO! You can't do this! My parents will hear of this!" Taru gave sensei the stink eye and I could see most of the class was happy that he failed. "Sorry Taru, since you can't use chakra you would die the instant you enter a battlefield. If you somehow unlock your chakra you will be allowed to come back, but until then your stuck going to civilian school." Taru crossed his arms across his chest and sat down trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

If it were anyone else I would have felt a little bit of pity, but this was not just anyone, it was Taru. He was a spoiled brat who has been a nuisance to everybody since day one so I was glad that he was leaving. I got the feeling that if he had become a shinobi he would've abused his power to take advantage over those weaker than him.

"Class is over for today, those who passed you are free to leave. Will all those who failed please stay here, someone will be here to escort you to your new school." I took this as a cue to leave and Naruto followed me out. "Hey Rika-chan want to go to Ichiraku's Ramen." I saw him give me a hopeful look and sighed, "Naruto, you know how I have to live with different clans every two weeks"

He nodded, "Yah, so what" "Well, I'm required to eat dinner and breakfast with them. If I ate ramen I would be too full to eat dinner with them, which is rude." "Oh, so when will you have time to go with me" He gave me a sad look and I felt incredibly guilty. I've been ignoring Naruto these past few weeks and I'm his only friend, he must be lonely. "In about 4 weeks time I will stop moving around and settle down permanently with one clan. Around that time I can ask them for permission to skip dinner with them to eat with you."

He pouted "Fine, so can we play today, your always so busy." "Sorry Naruto but I have something important to do today, why don't you train, you can never get too strong." He gave me a huge grin, " Right, as the future Hokage I have to be super strong" with that said he ran off towards the training grounds.

I ran back to the Nara compound, hoping that Shikaku had all the papers ready. I had many things planned in case my skateboards become successful. Once I had enough money I would buy a plot of land and build a skate park. I would give people a place to skate without getting in the other villagers way. I have no doubt that as soon as they start selling someone will start complaining about the skateboarders.

Once I entered the compound I was greeted by Yoshino "Rika-chan, your home early, did you unlock your chakra" I formed the Ram seal and brought up my sparkling chakra, "Wow, it so pretty, do you want my help with chakra control. I planned to teach Shikamaru so I could show you as well once he gets here." "Yes, thank you" She smiled, "your welcome, I'll go get him so we can start right away" she disappeared in a shunshin.

I went into the kitchen to get Sparky an apple and saw that Shikaku was sitting at the table signing some papers. He glanced up at me and handed me the papers "Here Rika, all you have to do is sign these papers. Your share of the prophets will be 65%, with 10% going to my clan for doing the legal work and the other 25% percent to pay for the material and pay the workers, is this all right with you." I nodded, 65% percent is more than generous, and trying to get more would just be greedy. Many inventors in my old world usually got only around 25%-50% of the prophets for the sale of their inventions. The companies who produce and sell the inventions need the bigger percentage in order to pay off legal fees and the workers who build and sell it.

I handed Sparky an apple to eat while I speed read and signed all the papers. Once I was done I handed the papers to Shikaku who smiled, "Your are know the legal patent of the skateboard, if anyone tries to replicate it you will be able to pursuit legal action against them. It may take a couple weeks to start selling them, as we still need to find workers and teach them how to build it. Once we see how popular it is in Konoha we might increase production and start selling them across the land of fire."

I bowed, "Thank you so much mister Nara, I know that this would never be possible without your help." He just waved it off, " You're a smart and resourceful young girl. You would have figured something out even without my help. If you have any other ideas for invention that you want to make a reality you can always come to me and I'll pay for the things you need to make it happen." I smiled, "I have many more ideas for inventions so I may take you up on that offer, but first I want to see how successful my skateboard is before doing anything else."

We both began talking about some of the attachments we wanted to sell with the skateboard such as helmets, elbow pads and kneepads. I also made a suggestion to build a skate park and explained why there is a need for it and how it would increase sales. He told me he could easily do it as the Nara clan owned many properties in and around Konoha that are currently unused. I gave him a picture I made for an ideal skate park and he said he would have it done by the time the boards started selling.

Before we could discuss anything further Yoshino walked into the kitchen dragging Shikamaru. "Sorry I took so long but I had a hard time finding him, ready for your lesson." I looked at Shikaku and he nodded, "Everything seems to be in order, I'll tell you if I need anything" I thanked him one last time before following Yoshino and Shikamaru outside.

She handed each of us a leaf. "The first step of chakra control is the leaf sticking exercise. You have to keep it stuck on your forehead with only your chakra. It is not mastered until you can hold It for more than 5 minutes" I grabbed my leaf and tried to stick in on my head with little success. After an hour of multiple failed attempts I was finally able to get it to stick for 5 minutes and Shikamaru could only hold it it for 4.

"Very good Rika-chan, the next step is to increase the numbers of leaves you can stick to different parts of your body. This is way harder because instead of focusing your chakra at one point you have to multitask and focus it at multiple points. Once you can do it with 3 leaves, with one on your forehead, chest, and back, for 5 minutes you will have completed this exercise."

After another hour passed Shikamaru completed the first step and I was barely able to hold 2 leaves for 3 minutes. "That's enough for now, its important to take breaks after using your chakra for long periods of times. If you ever start feeling drained from using chakra too much I want you to stop immediately. You need chakra to live so always make sure to stop when you still have a small amount of chakra left." Shikamaru and I nodded.

We both knew the dangers of chakra exhaustions as sensei told us a few horror stories about genin who died from chakra exhaustion. "Shikamaru I want you to do your best when learning these chakra control exercises. In a couple of months we plan to start teaching you the clan jutsu. Our jutsu require a lot of chakra control so you better not slack off mister!" She gave him a stern glare and he sighed, "troublesome". She did a complete 180 and smiled cheerfully at me, "Rika-chan, do you mind if we have your sewing lessons right now, something came up and I won't be here till late at night." I had nothing else to do today so I agreed "Sure" "great, go wait in the living room I'll go get the supplies."

It wasn't long before she came with multiple balls of yarn and sewing needles. She started off slow by showing me all the steps and tricks to sewing and I was able memorize it quickly. Once she saw that I got the hang of it she started showing me how to knit a scarf. "Wow, you're a natural at this, with a few more lessons you'll be better than me." "Well I do have a really good teacher," She giggled, "oh stop it, your making me blush" she covered her face to hide her blush.

We continued to knit and I eventually finished knitting a blue scarf. "Well that's enough sowing for today, I have to start getting dinner ready. It shouldn't take more than an hour." With that said she called over a servant to clean the stuff up and went to the kitchen.

I decided to go outside and play with Sparky for about 30 minutes. After we had our fun we went back inside and washed up for dinner. Seeing that I had nothing to do until dinner was ready I decided to work on my re-inventions.

I opened the notebook with my blueprints and checked over all of them multiple times for any mistakes or missing details. There were no mistakes that I could spot so I began choosing what invention I would introduce to this world. I flipped through it a few more times before stopping on the blueprints for Go-karts.

I always loved Go-karts. They're like mini cars, but way more fun to drive. In my old world if it was legal to drive a Go-kart on the street instead of a regular car I would, but its not. However this world doesn't have any laws pertaining to cars, as they currently didn't exist.

With my intelligence I should be able to make them go as fast as racecars, which can go over 200 mph. I doubt a normal ninjas will be able to keep up with a go-kart this fast, maybe an elite jounin and kage level ninja could, but only a small percentage of ninja ever become that strong.

There is no way that this won't become successful. I can see it being used for multiple different reasons. If made strong enough it could be used for pulling carriages and carts instead of horses. It can also be used to transport clients to places faster and safer. The thing that will make it a huge success is introducing drag racing. I know for a fact that many people would pay good money to see that.

Yes, this will be my million-dollar invention! Even if it takes years I will commit most of my free time into building the ultimate Go-kart. I might introduce a few small easy to make inventions like scooters or Heelys to make a quick buck, but my main focus will be Go-karts.

There are many different routs I could take with it, will I make it work with gas, electricity, or even chakra. I'm leaning more to making them run on electricity, at least until I learn more about chakra and seals. If I become proficient enough in seals I might be able to make a seal that fuels the Go-kart with the natural chakra taken from the earth.

Someone knocking on the door interrupted my train of thought. "Rika-sama dinner is ready" It was a woman's voice so I assumed it was a maid. "Ok" I put my notebook back in my bag and opened the door. "Please follow me" she escorted me to the kitchen and sat me down next to Shikamaru.

Yoshino handed me a plate, "I made curry, I hope you like spicy food." "I like spicy food" I took a small bite and absolutely loved it. Even though my tongue felt like it was on fire I just couldn't stop myself from eating it.

"So Rika-chan, what fields do you want to specialize in" I looked to Shikaku and answered. "I want to become a seal master and a medic-nin." They gave me a surprised look and Yoshino asked, "Why do you want to specialize in fuinjutsu and become a medic?"

I took a sip of water and answered, "The village is running low on medic-nin and I always like the idea of saving people. Oh and seals can do just about anything, I don't get why no one wants to specialize in them. I could see myself using them for many different things like improving my inventions. "

Shikaku nodded, "Smart choices, too many shinobi become taijutsu and ninjutsu specialist because it's 'cooler' than the other fields, which I find utterly ridiculous. Most of them don't even have the chakra capacity or strength to specialize in their chosen fields and become mediocre chunin. Seals on the other hand I can understand why not many people want to specialize in them. If you don't have a natural talent for them it can take even the smartest of people years to understand the simplest of seals. There are also not many people who are qualified to teach seals. The only people I can think of are Tsunade and Jariaya, and they made it pretty clear that they aren't taking anymore students."

I frowned, "Does that mean I can't learn seals" He shook his head, "You can, it will just be extremely hard to learn without a proper teacher. I believe that it shouldn't be a big problem for you. You're a genius and have eidetic memory, so I know you can handle it. It's going to be very time consuming and complicated, are you completely sure you want to go through with this."

I gave him a determined look and he sighed. "I have a few books on the basics of sealing that you can barrow. You have to practice your calligraphy skills with regular ink until you can write perfectly with no smudges. Once you show me that you can do that I will allow you to make storage seals, but only under my or Yoshino's supervision."

This is great! I'm finally getting to learn how to do seals! It should only take a few days to perfect my already good calligraphy skills. "Thank you, I promise I wont try to make seals unless one of you are present."

After dinner Shikaku gave me all the books he had on sealing and Yoshino gave me all calligraphy supplies I needed. I thanked them once again and rushed to my room, eager to start. I checked the time and saw that it is currently 7:21. I set up the alarm clock to go off at 10:30 as a reminder to clean up and go to bed.

I speed read through all the books, thanking god once again for my inhuman cognitive skills and eidetic memory. The information however was so great that I had to lie down for about an hour to calm my searing migraine. After that happened I promised myself I would take more precautions when reading books on seals. I would read much slower to give my brain time to process it and take a 10 minute break before starting a new one.

Once the headache was gone I set up my calligraphy supplies and started drawing. My calligraphy skills were great, but I would always end up making a mistake. Its not that I drew it the wrong way, I always got that part right. It was just that I didn't know how much ink was supposed to be in the brush when making the seal.

If I it contained too much it would drip dots of ink on the paper, ruining the seal. If it didn't have enough ink the lines would be too thin, which is also unacceptable. A seal with too thin or thick lines could cause the seal to become defective.

"RING" the alarm clock went off and I got up and turned it off. "That enough calligraphy for today" I put away the supplies and washed up before getting into bed. Sparky curled up on top of me and fell asleep. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it so I had to use **'rest'** to make myself go to sleep.

There's no point in getting frustrated over calligraphy. I still have many years to learn it so there's no big rush. Fuinjutsu requires a lot of time and patience, which I have. Rushing through it will only cause me to make more mistakes. I just hope that it doesn't take me too long, I really want to start doing seals.


	10. Author's Note

Sorry for not posting any new chapters for so long but my Microsoft word is not working at all and I've been busy with personal stuff. I find it impossible to continue where I left off so I plan to make a newer version with many different changes. If anyone has any good ideas please let me know so I can implement them into the new story.


End file.
